Doom
by Angel Raye
Summary: Each Chibi Scout is forced to go through a traumatizing experience. Who is behind this and what is the purpose?
1. Chibi Mars

Hi Everyone! I am starting another series. I got inspired and so I had to start writing. Each Chibi Scout will get her own series. Of course I have to start with my favorite Sailor Chibi Mars.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created all of the Chibi Scouts except for Rini.  
  
Doom  
Part One: Sailor Chibi Mars  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Annika sat at her desk with her pencil in her hand. In front of her she had a piece of her favorite stationary so she could write a letter. This was going to be a difficult letter to write but she had to write it. Amy had told her too. Annika also knew this letter was necessary to everyone's survival. She reached up and gently rubbed the cut under her cheek. She next reached down and felt the stitches on her leg. Tears filled her eyes as memories of the recent event plagued her mind once again. She took a deep breath and began to write, "Dear Annika..."  
  
One week earlier...  
  
"I finished my homework Mama," Annika told Raye as she walked into the fire room carrying her papers with her. "May I go out and play now?"  
"Let me take a look," Raye instructed and she took Annika's homework from her. She looked over Annika's homework and was satisfied. "Very well, but be back in time to get ready for dinner."  
"I will Mama," Annika replied and she flung her arms around her mother. It did not matter what time of day it was or what Annika was getting ready to do. She always loved snuggling with Raye. She snuggled down into her mother's arms.  
"Such a baby," Raye murmured affectionately as she kissed her daughter's head. "You play nicely with your friends and do not let Gloria talk you into doing something wrong."  
"I promise Mama," Annika said as she gave Raye a kiss on the cheek. She took off to go and find her friends.  
Raye fondly watched her daughter leave. The child was growing up to fast. It seemed like yesterday that Raye was holding that adorable little baby in her arms for the first time. Now Annika was eight and a Sailor Chibi Scout. Raye wished her daughter could stay young forever. She sighed and turned back to the fire. All day she had this sinking feeling that something was going to happen. Raye focused all of her energy on the fire and began chanting, "Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Zai, Zen!" An image appeared in the flames. Raye gazed at the image and gave a gasp of fear. "ANNIKA," she screamed. Her daughter was in danger.  
  
"Can't catch me," taunted Gloria as she ran. The girls were playing a spirited game of tag. Nearby Rini was reading a book and watching them. Madelyn had started to feel tired so she sat down to rest for a while.   
"I'll get you," called Hope who was it. Daisy, Annika, Gloria, Faith, Ariel, and Maggie were all running from her. She chased after Gloria determined to catch her. Gloria ran to base and stuck her tongue out at Hope.   
"Safe," she called.  
"Brat," muttered Hope and she began to chase after Ariel.  
Annika ran over to Rini. "Please play with us," she pleaded.  
"I can't Annika," Rini explained. "I have to read this book for a test tomorrow." She glanced down and saw the disappointed look in the younger child's eyes. Smiling she patted Annika on the head. "Let me finish my book and then maybe you and I can play a quiet game later."  
"Okay," Annika's face brightened. She started to get up and join the others when she felt a strange aura come over her. "I sense an evil presence nearby."  
Rini popped her head up. "What kind of evil presence?"  
"I don't know," muttered Annika. She walked around the palace garden and pulled out an anti-evil scroll. She held it up in front of her. Suddenly a black mist came down. Annika held up the scroll and began chanting, "Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Zai, Zen. Evil Spirit be gone!" The scroll went into the mist. The mist disappeared and Annika turned toward the others. She was horrified to see all of them unconscience. She ran over to Rini and felt her pulse. It was still there. "Rini wake up," she pleaded but Rini did not stir. Annika dashed over to the other girls. Hope had a grip on Gloria's shirt. She must have caught her before they went unconscience. Annika ran over to Gloria and shook her hard. "Wake up Gloria," she began to cry. "Please wake up everyone!" Annika began to cry harder. She wondered if everyone else was like this. Annika ran into the palace. Everyone was unconscience. "Why was I not effected," she asked herself. She looked over and saw Raye lying on the floor. Annika ran over to her. "Mama," she sobbed. "What happened? I really need you right now." She lay down by her mother and cried hard.  
Another evil force hit her. Annika got up and went back outside. She wandered back over to the girls and began to look around. Suddenly a huge black monster appeared before her. Annika let out a piercing scream on terror. The monster grabbed her. Annika kicked herself free but felt the monster's claws rake against her back. She gave a gasp of pain. She tried to get away from the monster but he grabbed her and threw her down. Annika cried in pain as her cheek grazed against the pavement. She pulled herself up and saw blood on the ground. She pulled out her transformation pen. "MARS POWER MAKE UP!" She transformed into Sailor Chibi Mars and turned and glared at the monster. "I don't know what you did to everyone but I will not let you get away with it. I am an agent of love and Justice Sailor Chibi Mars and on behalf of Mars I will punish you!"  
The monster just laughed and blasted a ball of energy toward Chibi Mars. She smashed against the pavement moaning in pain. She gazed down at her legs and saw that they were scraped up. She stood up shakily and powered up. "MARS FIRESTORM!" The ball of fire came out and hit the monster. The monster roared in anger. He reached down and picked Chibi Mars up and threw her against the pavement again. Chibi Mars cried in pain as her head hit the ground. Her uniform was ripped in a couple of places and there was blood all over her now. She powered up again, "MARS FIRESTORM!" The ball of fire hit the monster and weakened him this time. Chibi Mars took out an anti-evil scroll and began chanting, "Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Zai Zen. Evil Spirit be gone!" The scroll hit the monster. He yelled in pain and vanished. Chibi Mars sank to her knees and began to weep again. She looked around and saw that everyone was still unconscience. She got up and limped inside to where Raye was. She knelt down beside her and cried harder. "Mama," she sobbed. "Please wake up. I am so scared. I need your help." Raye did not stir. Chibi Mars lay down beside her mother and continued to cry.  
A hand suddenly touched her shoulder. Chibi Mars gave a squeal a fright. She turned around and saw a Sailor Scout who she knew but had only seen her in this form once. "Sailor Cosmic Pluto," she gasped. It was Maggie's future self.  
  
"Hello Annika," Cosmic Pluto said after Chibi Mars recovered from the shock of seeing her.  
"Maggie," sobbed Chibi Mars. "What is going on? Please tell me."  
"Not here and not right now," Cosmic Pluto told her. "Come with me. We have to take you somewhere safe."  
Chibi Mars took Cosmic Pluto by the hand and followed her. Cosmic Pluto took her to the Gates of Time. "Why are we here," asked Chibi Mars.  
"You will be safe here for now," replied Cosmic Pluto.  
"I want my mama," sobbed Chibi Mars.  
"Calm down little one," another voice said. Chibi Mars looked up and saw Sailor Pluto coming toward her. Chibi Mars dashed over and flung herself into her arms. "Aunt Setsuna," she cried. "What is going on? I am so scared."  
Pluto hugged the little girl. "You're hurt," she commented. Cosmic Pluto brought over some bandages and antiseptic. Pluto began to clean Chibi Mars's wounds.  
"Aunt Setsuna I want my mama," sobbed Chibi Mars. "I fought this monster by myself because everyone else is unconscience. I am so scared."  
"I know little one," Pluto gently said. "We'll explain everything to you once you've rested and have something to eat."  
"No," cried Chibi Mars. "I want to know now." Chibi Mars began to sob hysterically. Pluto pulled the child into her arms and held her tight. Chibi Mars's body shook with sobs as she clung to Pluto. She was so frightened.  
"Poor little thing," murmured Cosmic Pluto. "This is too much for one little girl to handle alone Mother."  
"I know but this is supposed to happen," Pluto replied as she gently rocked the child back and forth. She noticed that the sobs had stopped and Chibi Mars had grown very still. Pluto looked down and saw that Chibi Mars had fallen asleep, completely wiped out. "Poor child is exhausted. Let's take her to our realm and let her rest." Pluto scooped the sleeping child up and carried her over to the bedroom. She lay Chibi Mars on the bed and tucked her in. "I'll stay with her, Maggie why don't you fix her something to eat?"  
"Very well, Mother," Cosmic Pluto replied and she walked away.  
  
Annika was looking for her mother. Where was she? She needed her mother right now. There was no one around. Annika was alone. "Mama," she sobbed. "Where are you...?"  
  
"Mama," mumbled Chibi Mars. "I'm scared Mama. Please come back."  
"It's okay little one," a soft voice whispered to her. "You are safe now."  
Chibi Mars stirred. That was not her mother. For one thing it was not her voice and second her mother never called her 'little one.' Sweetheart, Darling, and Baby were her mother's pet names for her. Chibi Mars opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar room. Sitting next to her on the bed was Sailor Pluto. "Aunt Setsuna," she choked. "So it wasn't a dream?"  
"No it wasn't," Pluto replied bringing a basin of warm soapy water over.  
"I want my mama," sobbed Chibi Mars. "Please tell me what is going on."  
"Hush little one," Pluto softly whispered as she gently began to clean Chibi Mars's face. "Let's get you cleaned up and something to eat first and then we will talk."  
Chibi Mars did not say any more. Sailor Pluto gave her sponge bath which she found very soothing. Cosmic Pluto brought her a sandwich, fruit, and juice. Chibi Mars normally had a bird like appetite but right now she was ravenously hungry. She wolfed the food down quickly.  
"So will you please tell me what is going on," asked Chibi Mars after she had finished eating. "Why was I the only one who was not affected and why is Cosmic Pluto in my time?"  
"You forget that this is the Gates of Tine," Cosmic Pluto pointed out. "Time does not exist here. When my younger self comes to visit I have to hide from her so she will not see me."  
"Please just tell me what is going on," pleaded Chibi Mars as tears fell down her face.  
"Someone is trying to alter the timeline," Pluto began. "Everyone was put into a deep sleep so that this enemy could take over the world. They weren't counting on you not falling under their spell."  
"Why was I not affected," asked Chibi Mars.  
"Your anti-evil scroll protected you," Cosmic Pluto replied. "You had it in your hands when the dark mist appeared didn't you?"  
"Yes," whispered Chibi Mars. "But since you are here Maggie they do not succeed right?"  
"Right," Cosmic Pluto answered. "One person manages to defeat them."  
"Who," asked Chibi Mars.  
"You," replied Pluto.  
"Me," cried Chibi Mars. "But I am only a little girl. How can I defeat them?"  
"Only you will know that," Pluto told her. "You will use your powers of fire and you will know what to do."  
"How," asked Chibi Mars.  
"By looking in here," Pluto laid a hand on Chibi Mars's chest where her heart was. "You will find the answer in your heart."  
"No," sobbed Chibi Mars. "I can't do it."  
"Yes you can," insisted Cosmic Pluto. "You must. If you don't then the future will be altered."  
"NO," screamed Chibi Mars. "I can't do it. Please don't make me do it. Just send me to the past. My mama's past self can take care of me."  
"We cannot do that little one," Pluto said softly. "You are meant to go and defeat this enemy. The future is depending on you."  
"I can't," cried Chibi Mars. "I can't do it."  
Pluto pulled the little girl into her arms and held her close. Chibi Mars clung to Pluto and sobbed pitifully. Cosmic Pluto felt utterly helpless. How could she convince her childhood friend to follow her destiny?   
An idea suddenly struck Cosmic Pluto. There was someone who could convince Chibi Mars. "Mother," she said. "I know of someone who can help. Let me go and get her."  
"Who," asked Pluto.  
"Trust me," Cosmic Pluto pleaded. Pluto gazed at her daughter and then nodded. Cosmic Pluto left the room and headed for her destination.  
  
Raye sat and watched her three-year-old granddaughter Brooke playing. There were times when Raye still could not believe she was a grandmother now. She did not look like a typical grandmother. Thanks to the fact that she was a Sailor Scout she still managed to look very young. Annika was now a Cosmic Scout along with the daughters of all the other Scouts. Once they grew up they took over protecting the world from evil. Raye and her friends were still palace officials and all of them were taking care of their grandchildren during the day. As much as Raye adored Brooke she still wished Annika were still a little girl. Annika and Raye still had a very close and loving relationship. Even though Annika was an adult she still loved being in her mother's arms.  
"Nana," Brooke's babyish voice broke into Raye's thoughts.  
"What is Darling," asked Raye focusing her attention on the child. Brooke's lavender locks were hanging in her face right now. Raye reached over and gently smoothed the hair out of Brooke's eyes.  
"Look what I did," Brooke proudly held up some coloring she just did.  
"Very nice," Raye said proudly. She took Brooke into her arms. Like her mother Brooke loved to snuggle. She snuggled down in Raye's arms. An enormous yawn reminded Raye that the child's naptime was coming up.   
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Raye got up and answered. She was surprised when Cosmic Pluto came walking in. "Maggie you left your post," she exclaimed. "What is going on?"  
"I need you to come with me to my realm," Cosmic Pluto replied. "There is someone there who really needs you right now."  
"Who," asked Raye as she held a sleepy Brooke in her arms.  
"Chibi Mars," Cosmic Pluto told her.   
"Chibi Mars," gasped Raye. "Annika's past self."  
"Yes," said Cosmic Pluto. She filled Raye in on what happened. Raye recalled the events Cosmic Pluto described to her. She remembered Annika after this ordeal. Now here she was dealing with it at the Gates of Time.  
"What can I do," asked Raye.  
"Chibi Mars has lost her confidence," Cosmic Pluto explained. "She is convinced that she cannot defeat this enemy. I think the idea that the timeline depends on her has just overwhelmed her."  
"So you want me to go and talk to her," Raye said.  
"Yes," Cosmic Pluto replied. "I think only you can convince her she can defeat this enemy."  
"Very well," Raye agreed. "Just let me see if either Mina or Lita can keep an eye on Brooke and I will be ready."  
  
Once Raye dropped Brooke off at Mina's she followed Cosmic Pluto to the Gates of Time. Cosmic Pluto led her into a bedroom. Pluto was in there with Chibi Mars curled up asleep beside her. Raye felt her eyes mist over as floods of memories came back. She was just wishing Annika were still a little girl and now Raye was looking at her daughter's past self.  
"She cried herself back to sleep," Pluto explained. "She is just exhausted."  
"Poor baby," murmured Raye. She knelt down beside Chibi Mars and gently rubbed the child's cheek, careful not to touch the raw scratch that was there.  
Chibi Mars's eyes fluttered opened. She gazed at Raye. "Mama?"  
"I am your mother's future self," Raye told the child. "But yes I am still your mother."  
"Mama," cried Chibi Mars and she flung herself into Raye's arms crying.  
Raye held her close and whispered. "It's okay. Just let it all out." Chibi Mars clung to Raye cried on her shoulder. She was just glad to see her mother even if she was Raye's future self.  
"I am so scared Mama," sobbed Chibi Mars. "And now Pluto and Maggie are telling me that only I can save the world and this timeline."  
"They are right," Raye told her. "And I know you will succeed because if you didn't then I would not be here."  
"I can't do it," choked Chibi Mars. "I am too scared."  
"Yes you can," Raye firmly stated. "You are my daughter and you are the princess of Mars. You are strong and you can do this."  
"No," cried Chibi Mars as she buried herself into Raye's arms. Her body shook with sobs. This was all just too much.  
Raye held the child and felt helpless. There had to be a way to convince Chibi Mars that this was her destiny and she could do this. Raye tried to remember what Annika had told her after this adventure was over. Suddenly she remembered something. This might just convince Chibi Mars that she had to fight. "I will be right back sweetheart," she told Chibi Mars. "I have to go and get something."  
"NO," screamed Chibi Mars as she clung to Raye.  
"I will be right back," Raye assured her. Pluto reached over and took the child into her arms. Chibi Mars fought a little but very weakly. "I promise I am coming back." Raye headed back to her quarters.  
  
  
Raye dashed back to her quarters. She went into her room and pulled a small box out of the drawer. The box contained precious memories of Annika. A lock of hair from her first haircut, a collection of baby teeth, her first baby dress and some other things that Raye held onto. Shortly after Annika had been through this battle she had written a letter to herself and gave it to Raye telling her she would know what to do with it when the time was right. Raye had put the letter in this box without ever opening it. She pulled out the letter written in Annika's eight-year-old handwriting. Raye now knew what she had to do with this letter. She put it in her pocket and headed back to the Gates of Time. She had no problem finding the room again. Chibi Mars was curled up in Pluto's arms sobbing. Cosmic Pluto was sitting beside them. When Raye walked in Chibi Mars broke free of Pluto's embrace and reached for her mother's future self. Raye sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Chibi Mars onto her lap.   
"Please stay here with me," sobbed Chibi Mars. "Where did you have to go?"  
"I had to get something from my quarters," Raye replied. She reached into her pocket and pulled the letter out. She gave it to Chibi Mars. "This is for you."  
Chibi Mars studied the letter. "Mama this is my stationary and handwriting," she exclaimed.  
"Yes," Raye replied. "You wrote this to yourself and gave it to me. Of course you have not written it yet but you will. Read it and see what it has to say."  
Chibi Mars opened the letter and read:  
'Dear Annika,  
I know this is weird getting a letter from yourself. It feels weird writing it. I am writing this letter for two reasons. First it is because Aunt Amy told me to. Second I know that our future depends on this. I read this letter myself a week ago and it gave me the courage to do what I have to do so I know it will do the same for you.   
If things are going on as they are supposed to then you are in the Gates of Time with Aunt Setsuna and Mama and Maggie's future selves. You are in a lot of pain and you are very scared. You know that the safety of this world and the future depends on you. You also feel that you cannot save the world. I am to tell you that you can do it. I know because I just did it. Please don't give up. You cannot go back to the past and ask Mama's past self to look after you. You have to go and fight this demon. It is you destiny. You can do it. I just did. I hope you make the right decision.  
Annika'  
Chibi Mars finished reading the letter. With tears in her eyes she gazed up at Raye. "So I am going to win this?"  
"Yes," Raye replied. "And I know you can do it because I was there afterwards."  
"But I don't know what to do," sobbed Chibi Mars.  
"Just follow your heart," Raye told her. "You'll know what to do." She took Chibi Mars's chin and turned the child's eyes up toward her. "I know you are very scared right now but you can do it and just remember how much I love you."  
"I love you too," choked Chibi Mars and she flung her arms around Raye's neck. Raye wrapped her arms around the child for what she knew would be the last time in this form. Tears formed in her eyes. She badly wanted to keep her daughter's past self with her but she couldn't. If she did then Brooke would cease to exist.  
"Good luck my darling," Raye said and she kissed Chibi Mars's. "You can do it."  
"I promise I won't let you down," Chibi Mars declared.  
Raye smiled gently. She blew Chibi Mars a kiss and left the room to head back to her own time.  
Chibi Mars turned to Sailor Pluto and Cosmic Pluto. "Thank you," she told them. "I will do the best I can."  
"You will succeed," Cosmic Pluto replied. "And just remember that my past self may be unconscience but you can draw on her power."  
"Take care little one," Pluto told her. "Just believe in yourself."  
"I will," said Chibi Mars and she headed back through the Gates of Time.  
  
Chibi Mars arrived back at her own time full of fear but also full of determination. She was going to rescue her family and friends. She was not going to let this new enemy succeed. Chibi Mars gazed down at her ripped sailor uniform. Her head was also hurting and the scratches stung but she was not going to let that beat her. "I promise Mama I will save the world," she said.  
Chibi Mars walked outside and gazed at her unconscience friends. She wondered where the person responsible for all this was.  
As if on cue a person appeared. She had green hair and eyes. "Well Chibi Mars," she exclaimed. "You came back."  
"I am not a coward," Chibi Mars told her. "I do not know who you are but you will end this right here and now."  
"Allow me to introduce myself," said the woman. "I am Jade and I will rule this world."  
"Not as long as I am alive," Chibi Mars declared holding up an anti-evil scroll.  
"Then say your prayers little girl," snarled Jade. "Because I will not let a toddler beat me." Jade held up her hand and a large ball of energy appeared. The ball flew out and hit Chibi Mars. She screamed in pain, as she was smashed against a wall. Chibi Mars pulled herself to her feet and powered up.  
"MARS FIRESTORM!"   
The ball of fire flew out but Jade was able to bat it away.  
"How," gasped Chibi Mars.  
"Your powers are no match for mine," Jade explained. "So you might as well give up."  
"Never," shouted Chibi Mars and she pulled her anti-evil scroll. "Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Zai, Zen. Evil Spirit be gone!"   
Jade just laughed and batted the scroll away. She powered up and a blast of energy flew and hit Chibi Mars again. Chibi Mars was thrown down. Jade sent out balls of energy out one after the other. Chibi Mars tried to dodge them but she was badly weakened. Her head was smashed against the pavement and she saw stars. She looked down at her leg and saw that the bandage Pluto had put on was ripped and soaked with blood. She could not even feel her leg right now. Jade was very powerful and Chibi Mars was alone.   
Suddenly Chibi Mars remembered what Cosmic Pluto told her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Please Rini," she thought. "Lend me the power of the silver imperium crystal. Help me to defeat this enemy and save you."  
Nearby Rini's broach glowed and opened up. The silver imperium crystal shown and a beam of light shot out and landed on Chibi Mars. Chibi Mars felt the surge of power. "Rini," she whispered. "I can feel the power. I can do it. I can beat Jade." Filled with the loaned power Chibi Mars headed over to Jade.  
"Give up yet," asked Jade.  
"Never," cried Chibi Mars.  
"Then I will destroy you," snarled Jade and she powered up. She hurled a ball of energy at Chibi Mars. To her surprise the Chibi Scout suddenly glowed and the ball of energy bounced off her. "Impossible," screamed Jade in rage.  
"Say your prayers," shouted Chibi Mars and she continued to glow. She pulled out her anti-evil scroll, "Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Zai, Zen. Evil Spirit be gone!" The scroll and the energy from the silver imperium crystal flew at Jade who screamed in agony. Chibi Mars powered up. "MARS FIRESTORM!" Her attack flew out and surrounded Jade who screamed again and vanished. Chibi Mars sank to her knees in relief. She won.  
  
Rini groaned and stirred. What happened? She looked around and saw the other children waking up around her. "What happened everyone," she asked.  
"I don't know," Ariel replied. "We must have been knocked out or something."  
"Look," cried Daisy in alarm and pointed. Everyone looked and saw Chibi Mars weakly coming toward them. Her uniform was torn and covered with blood. There was a bandage on her leg, which was also torn and bloody. Her face was badly banged up and scratched. She looked like she was having a hard time walking.  
"Annika," everyone screamed and ran over to her. Rini picked the child up and held her.  
"What happened to you," asked Faith in astonishment.  
"Long story," choked Chibi Mars. "I am in so much pain."  
"Hang on," Rini told her. "We'll get you to Amy so she can look at you."  
"I want my mama," sobbed Chibi Mars.  
"I'll get her," said Gloria and she took off.  
"Where's Maggie," asked Chibi Mars.  
"I am right here," said Maggie in surprise.   
Chibi Mars reached over and hugged a very surprised Maggie. "Thank you," she whispered. Maggie was not sure what Chibi Mars was talking about but she returned Chibi Mars's hug anyway.  
  
Amy had just finished checking everyone out in the palace and was satisfied that they were all okay. She was on her way outside to check on the children. When she opened the door she saw the children coming in. She was horrified to see Rini holding a very bloodied and battered Chibi Mars. "What happened," asked Amy as she took Chibi Mars out of Rini's arms.  
"We woke up and we found her like this," Rini explained. "Whoever put us to sleep must have been fighting her."  
"We can find about it later," Amy told Chibi Mars. "Right now I need to get you to my office and check you out."  
"Okay," mumbled Chibi Mars in a weak voice.  
"Annika," cried Raye coming up with Gloria. "What happened Sweetheart? Are you all right?"  
"We need to get her to my office so I can treat her injuries," Amy told Raye.  
"Mama," choked Chibi Mars reaching for Raye. Amy carefully placed Chibi Mars in Raye's arms. Chibi Mars clung to her mother and cried harder than she had in a long time. Raye just held her daughter close to her and let her cry.  
  
In the future Raye was reading a story to Brooke when Annika arrived to pick up her daughter. Raye thought about the day's events and stared fondly at her daughter.  
"Mama," squealed Brooke hopping down from Raye's lap and running over to Annika.  
"Hi Darling," cried Annika picking her daughter up. "Were you good for Nana today?"  
"Yes," giggled Brooke.  
"I had an interesting day," Raye told Annika. "I saw someone today."  
"Who," asked Annika.  
"You," Raye replied. She told Annika what happened. A look of pain came to Annika's eyes as memories of that awful ordeal came flooding back. She put Brooke down and sat on the couch next to her mother.  
"I had tried to forget about that," she admitted to Raye. "Did you give her or me the letter?"  
"Yes," Raye replied.  
"It's not over for them yet," Annika softly whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It is just beginning. Gloria will be next." Annika began to cry for the little girl she once was. Raye put her arms around Annika and held her. The pain was still there.  
  
A few days later Annika was sitting at her desk in her room. When they had arrived at her office Amy had given Annika a thorough examination. Annika had a mild concussion and multiple scratches and contusions all over her. The most serious injury had been on her leg. She had cut it very deeply and had to have stitches. Amy decided to keep Annika in her hospital room for observation for a few days. The first couple of days all Annika just slept a lot. When she was awake all she did was cry in her mother's arms. Raye kept a constant vigil by Annika's side. Setsuna was able to tell everyone the bulk of what had happened and Annika filled in the rest. Realizing that the emotional scars were going to be deeper than the physical Amy pulled her psychology resources and started working with Annika on sorting through the feelings. Raye also decided to start doing some relaxation techniques with Annika to help calm her down. Everyday Annika would lie down with her head on Raye's lap and have her temples massaged. It did help her relax. She also spent an hour a day talking with Amy about the experience. Now Amy encouraged her to write a letter to herself. Annika knew what she had to write. She had already read it. She began to write, "Dear Annika...."   
  
End of Part One.  
So what did you think? Please let me know.  
  



	2. Chibi Venus

Hi everyone! Here is the second part to the Doom series. Get out your tissues for this one. It's a tearjerker.  
I have yet to give the villain behind all this a name. I am open to suggestions. You will meet him at the end of this part.  
Once again I love e-mails so please send them to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also please visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created all the Chibi Scouts except for Rini.  
Note: The start of this part takes place about two days after Part One ends.  
  
Doom  
Part Two: Chibi Venus  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
"You are such a creep," Ariel screamed at Gloria. Tears were running down Ariel's face. She reached down and picked her favorite book out of the mud. It was ruined. "Look what you've done now."  
"It was just a joke," Gloria stated. "Don't be such a baby."  
"You're the baby Gloria," Daisy said crossly as she put her arm around Ariel.  
"How was I supposed to know the baby was going to freak out at the sight of this," Gloria pointed out as she held up the huge hairy fake spider that she used to scare Ariel. "She was the one who dropped her book."  
"It was because you scared her," Maggie argued. "When are you going to learn that your stupid jokes are not funny?"  
"I am going to tell my mommy," sobbed Ariel and she ran toward the palace.  
"Tattletale," shouted Gloria. She turned toward Maggie and Daisy and saw that they were walking away. Gloria gave a gusty sigh. All she wanted was to have some fun. What was wrong with that? Truthfully, Gloria was bored. Annika, who was her best friend, had not been up to playing lately. It had been just over a week since Annika had defeated Jade and brought everyone out of the deep sleep they had been put in. Annika's physical injuries were healing nicely but her emotional state was vulnerable. The experience had left her emotionally broken. At least that is how Mina put it to Gloria. Everyday she had to talk with Amy for an hour about what had happened. Also Raye was doing relaxation therapy with her so Annika had not felt much like playing. Gloria decided to go to Annika's quarters. Maybe she could cheer her up. She dashed inside and raced up to the Scouts' and knights' quarters. Gloria stopped outside Mars's quarters and pounded on the door hard.  
"Come in," Raye's voice sounded a little annoyed.  
Gloria let herself in and saw Annika lying on the couch with her head in her mother's lap. Raye was gently massaging Annika's temples with her fingers. Gloria figured this must be a part of the relaxation therapy she was going through. "I just came to see Annika," Gloria told Raye.  
Raye frowned. "We are kind of busy right now Gloria," she replied.  
"Mama," murmured Annika. "Can we finish later?"  
Raye gave a sigh. "All right," she reluctantly agreed as she pushed Annika to a sitting position. "But next time there will be no interruptions."  
"Yes Ma'am," Annika softly said. She climbed down off the couch. Raye quickly grabbed her and gave her a tight hug and a kiss and then let her go. Annika headed toward her bedroom. Gloria started to follow but Raye grabbed her wrist.  
"I do not want her getting upset," she firmly told Gloria. "I know she is your closest friend but I also know you. Do not say or do anything to upset her."  
"Fine just get off my back," Gloria snapped rudely. Why was everyone onto her today?  
"Watch your mouth young lady," Raye shot at her. "Maybe you think you can talk to adults that way but not with me so you watch your tone here."  
"Okay," muttered Gloria and she dashed into Annika's room. Annika was sitting on the bed clutching a couple of her stuffed animals to her chest. She looked very sad. Gloria felt sorry for her. "Why don't we have some fun," she suggested.  
"Doing what," asked Annika. "I have some games."  
"I was thinking about playing some tricks," Gloria said. "Now that's fun."  
"Not all the time," mumbled Annika. "I don't want to play any tricks on anyone."  
"Come on it will be fun and you need some fun right now," Gloria coaxed.  
"No," Annika firmly stated. "Some of your tricks are dangerous. I have had enough danger right now."  
Gloria sighed. She knew some of her tricks got out of hand. Annika had fallen into a frozen lake because of one of them and Daisy sprained her ankle from another. Gloria had been severely punished for both. As far as Gloria was concerned both girls turned out okay so no one had anything to worry about. "When are you going to be fun again," Gloria asked Annika crossly.  
"What's that supposed to mean," asked Annika as tears fell down her cheek.  
"I mean all you do is mope around," Gloria pointed out.   
"Well then maybe you should leave," sobbed Annika as she began to cry.  
"Maybe I should," snapped Gloria. "I can't believe I thought a crybaby like you could be fun."  
"Shut up," screamed Annika as she hurled a couple of her stuffed animals at Gloria.  
Raye came flying into the room. "What is going on in here," she demanded as she sat down on the bed and gathered Annika into her arms. "Gloria did you not listen to me?"  
"I'm sorry," Gloria stammered and she meant it. She did not know what came over her.  
"You had better go," Raye ordered. "I will be talking to your mother later."  
Gloria left feeling glum. Now she was in trouble again. Was there ever an end to this?  
  
About an hour later Gloria arrived at her quarters. She amused herself by sitting in the tree house for a while and then decided she should get home. She was not surprised to see Mina waiting for her. "What is your problem young lady," asked Mina. "Both Amy and Raye talked to me this afternoon. Annika is going through a lot right now. She does not need to be upset. Ariel is a younger than you. Losing a favorite possession is upsetting to her."  
"I didn't mean to," mumbled Gloria.  
Mina knelt down and took hold of Gloria's shoulders. She gazed right into the child's eyes. "What have I got to do to get through to you," she asked.  
I don't know," Gloria replied softly.  
"You had better shape up," Mina told her. "Or one day you will be sorry for everything you did."  
Gloria shuddered at that statement. She had a feeling that there was a ring of truth to it.  
  
The next day Gloria was roaming around the palace gardens. The other kids were nearby playing but Gloria did not want to be with them. Annika was with them and Gloria was afraid she might say something to upset her again. Gloria did not get into too much trouble last night. Mina just took her to Annika and Ariel and had her apologize. That was it. She wanted to stay out of trouble.   
Gloria sighed and continued to walk through the gardens. She could not stop thinking about Annika and what she went through. She had a feeling this battle was not over.  
A movement caught her eye. Gloria looked and saw a sphere-like object moving toward her. Curious Gloria went over to investigate. She got close to it and stared at it hard. It was a black sphere but Gloria could not tell what it was. Maybe she should get either Amy or Ariel to take a look at it. She was about to go and get them when a force grabbed her. Gloria let out a loud yell and felt herself being pulled toward the sphere. She tried to get away but the force was too strong. She gave a loud scream and suddenly vanished.   
Annika and Hope came around. "I know I heard something here," Annika insisted. "It sounded like Gloria."  
"Well she isn't here," Hope pointed out. "You must have been imagining things. Let's go back to the others. You promised your mother you would not let yourself get upset."  
Annika reluctantly followed Hope back to the others. She turned back toward the area where she thought she heard Gloria. She gave a shudder. "Gloria," she whispered.  
  
Gloria awoke to find herself in some kind of void. She did not know what was going on but she decided she did not like it. There had to be a way out of here.   
"Where am I and who brought me here," she demanded out loud.  
"Welcome Chibi Venus," a voice snarled.   
Gloria turned and saw a woman coming toward her. "Who are you," she demanded. "And how do you know I am Chibi Venus?"  
"My name is Amethyst," the woman replied. "And I know who all of you Chibi brats are. Your little friend Chibi Mars just defeated my partner Jade."  
"What do you want with me," Gloria glared at Amethyst. "Thanks to your partner Annika is a mess right now."  
"That was our plan," laughed Jade. "Now I am here to do the same with you."  
"I won't let you," snapped Gloria and she pulled out her transformation pen. "VENUS POWER MAKE UP!" She transformed into Sailor Chibi Venus. She got ready to fight.  
"I don't wish to fight you," Amethyst laughed. "I just wish to talk."  
"So then talk," demanded Chibi Venus.  
"You love playing tricks don't you," asked Amethyst.   
"So what," asked Chibi Venus.  
"Too bad they have cause such great sorrow," Amethyst said.  
"They have not," shouted Chibi Venus.  
"Oh yes they have," snarled Amethyst. "They have caused so much sorrow because of the tragedies."  
"There were no tragedies," screamed Chibi Venus.  
"Don't be so sure," laughed Amethyst and she held up a device. A bright light washed over Chibi Venus and she found herself back at the palace.  
"That was weird," she muttered. She noticed that she was back in her civilian clothes. "Too weird."  
"Gloria," shouted Mina's voice making Gloria jump. That voice told her she was in trouble. Now what did she do? Mina came around the corner, grabbed Gloria and swatted her behind.  
"What was that for," shouted Gloria.  
"Don't play innocent with me," Mina yelled as tears formed in her eyes. "How could you toss Annika's hat out onto frozen lake like that?"  
Gloria gasped. That was over a year ago. Had Amethyst tossed her back in time? "She's all right Mom," she gasped.  
"No she is not all right," sobbed Mina. "The other girls tried to get to her but it was too late."  
"What do you mean too late," asked Gloria as a chill went over her heart.  
"Annika did not make it," cried Mina as the tears fell down her cheeks. "She died."  
"No," screamed Gloria. "This did not happen." Gloria took off. Annika did not die from that incident. Gloria remembered Annika and the others giving her the silent treatment for a few days. Annika did not die and she was going to prove it. Right now Raye and Amy should be giving Annika a warm bath. Gloria had to go and prove it. She continued running through the palace. Suddenly a door to a room that was rarely used opened. Haruka, Micharu, Faith and Hope came out. All of them were in tears. Gloria stared at them. Faith glared and spit at Gloria. Hope hesitated and them screamed, "Murderer!"  
"Girls calm down," Micharu choked as tears fell down her face. "Let's go. It is not up to us to punish Gloria."  
Gloria watched as they walked away. Her heart was completely chilled. She went into the room. There on a bed was Annika's lifeless body. Gloria gasped and ran over. "Wake up Annika," she choked. "Please wake up."  
"Get away from her," shouted Raye's voice. Gloria felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and yank her away from Annika. Gloria turned to see a grief stricken Raye standing over her. "Get away from my baby," Raye's voice quivered with anger and grief. "If it hadn't been for you then Annika would still be..." Raye could not get the words out. She gathered Annika's body in her arms and began to cry hard. Chad came over and put his arms around Raye. "You had better go Gloria," he said softly.  
Gloria turned and ran out of the room. "No," she screamed. "This did not happen. Annika did not die."  
A bright light surrounded her again and Gloria found herself back in the void with Amethyst. "That did not happen," she screamed at Amethyst. "Annika did not die. Rini and the others saved her."  
"You killed your best friend," Amethyst's voice rang in Gloria's head. "Your mean trick caused a great tragedy. Don't you feel the guilt and shame in your heart."  
"No," screamed Gloria but as she screamed the guilt flooded her. Maybe Annika did die when she fell through the ice. Gloria did not know which to believe right now.  
Amethyst held up her hand and another flood of light washed over Gloria. She found herself in her room with her radio blasting. She looked down and saw her father's camcorder at her feet. "Oh no," she thought. Her school project. That was the only time she ever used the camcorder.  
The door to her room opened and Gloria looked up expecting to see her mother come in. To her surprise her father came in instead. "Daddy," she gasped.  
Asai sat down on the bed. "You played another dangerous trick today," he told her. "You did not even stick around to see how Daisy was after she crashed down the steps."  
"She just sprained her ankle that's all," gasped Gloria in dismay.  
"No she didn't," Asai said sadly. "She banged her head very hard. Right now she is in a coma and Aunt Amy thinks there might be brain damage."  
"No that's not true," cried Gloria as tears streamed down her face. "I remember this. She only sprained her ankle. This did not happen."  
Asai did not say anything. Gloria looked at her father and saw that he looked different. His shoulders were slumped and there was sadness in his eyes. Where was Mina? "Daddy," she said. "Where is Mom?"  
Asai jerked his head up. "Don't make jokes," he told her coldly.  
"I am not making jokes," Gloria insisted. "I want to know where Mom is."  
"You really don't remember," asked Asai.  
"I don't know what I remember anymore," Gloria replied sadly.  
"You mother became mentally unstable," Asai told her. "Aunt Amy had to have her committed."  
"Why," choked Gloria.  
"Shortly after Annika died Aunt Raye left and we have not seen her since," Asai replied. "Your mother could not handle the knowledge that her daughter caused so much grief. She attempted suicide. Aunt Amy could not help her so we had to put her in a mental hospital."  
"NO," screamed Gloria. She jumped up and ran out of the room. This had to be a nightmare. Annika was dead, Raye was missing, Daisy was in a coma and Mina was in a mental hospital. This was not true or was it? Gloria did not know what the truth was anymore. A bright light washed over her and Gloria found herself back in the void crying hysterically.  
"You are a very bad girl," she heard Amethyst's say. "Look at all the tragedies you have caused."  
"I am a bad girl," Gloria whispered believing everything now. "I am evil. I am no better than any of these enemies I have helped defeat."  
"You are an evil and wicked girl and you do not deserve to live," Amethyst whispered in her ear.  
"I don't deserve to live," mumbled Gloria. "I need to die so I do not cause any more trouble." A knife appeared in front of her. Gloria took the knife in her hand.  
"Go ahead," Amethyst urged. "Do it."  
Gloria held up the knife and aimed it at her heart. She closed her eyes and got ready to bring the knife into her.   
"STOP," another voice entered her head. Gloria's eyes snapped open and she looked around. There was an image of Sailor Pluto standing in front of her.  
"Sailor Pluto," she gasped. "I have to die. I do not deserve to live. I have caused too much sorrow."  
"Don't believe what this woman is saying," Pluto told her. "She is putting false events into your head. She is showing you an alternate reality. Do not believe her."  
"You mean it really did not happen that way," sobbed Gloria.  
"No," Pluto assured her. "She is trying to destroy you. Don't let her. Transform back into Sailor Chibi Venus and fight her. You can do it."  
Gloria dropped the knife. She pulled out her transformation stick and yelled out, "VENUS POWER MAKE UP!" She transformed into her scout uniform and then turned around. The image of Sailor Pluto was gone but Amethyst was still there.  
"Why haven't you died yet," snarled Amethyst.  
"You tried to get me to kill myself by putting a false reality into my head," choked Chibi Venus. "I cannot forgive you for this. I am the Sailor Scout of love and beauty and I will punish you for what you have done to me."  
"You are not going to make this easy are you," asked Amethyst. "Then I will have to destroy you myself."  
She held up her hand and a blast of energy came out. Chibi Venus managed to dodge it but she went crashing to the ground. She groaned in pain. "Hold still you little brat," snarled Amethyst.  
Chibi Venus gritted her teeth. She saw the images Amethyst forced her to see. She felt the pain she was put through. Anger welled up inside her. She felt her self grow strong. Chibi Venus powered up. "VENUS LOVE ARROW!" The arrow shot out and hit Amethyst. She screamed in fury. Chibi Venus went closer to Amethyst and powered up again. "VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" Amethyst screamed as the attack engulfed and destroyed her. Chibi Venus caught the tail end of the shock wave and she felt the stress of it. Blackness surrounded her and then she appeared back in the palace garden. She sank down to her knees and began to cry.  
  
"What was that," asked Madelyn in alarm as loud deafening noise came from nearby.  
"I don't know but we had better go and check it out," Faith replied and the girls all ran over to the direction they heard the sound. They saw Chibi Venus sitting on her knees crying.  
"Chibi Venus," shouted the girls and they ran over to her.  
"Gloria are you all right," asked Maggie in alarm as she knelt down in front of Chibi Venus.  
Chibi Venus looked up. "Where's my mom and Aunt Raye," she asked tearfully. "Where's Annika and Daisy?"  
"Your mom and Aunt Raye are inside," Maggie replied. "Annika and Daisy are right behind you."  
Chibi Venus turned around and saw both Annika and Daisy kneeling down behind her. Relieved to see both of them all right Chibi Venus flung her arms around them and began to cry hard. Annika and Daisy looked at each other in surprise. What had happened?  
"It's all right Gloria," Maggie told her gently. "Ariel went in to get your mother."  
Chibi Venus just clung to Annika and Daisy and continued to cry. Then she heard another voice calling to her. "Gloria darling what is it," asked Mina kneeling down next to her.  
Chibi Venus threw herself into her mother's arms and cried harder than she ever had. Everyone was all right and she was relieved.  
  
A few days later Gloria was sitting in the palace living room. On her lap was a diary her mother had just bought her. Amy had told her to write down everything that had happened. Gloria was just having a hard time getting started.  
After she had gotten back from the void, Gloria had cried hysterically for about three hours. Mina took her to Amy who checked her over. Aside from a few bumps and bruises Gloria came out okay. However her emotional state was another story. Gloria was able to tell everyone what had happened. The last several days had been difficult. Gloria's sleep was plagued by nightmares. Mina had to get into bed with her every night because she was so shaken. It also did not take much for Gloria to start crying. Now like Annika she had to talk with Amy about what had happened. Amy decided the girls should each just see her a couple of times a week so that her schedule would not be too full. When Gloria asked why the two of them could not see Amy together Mina told her that until Annika recovered from her ordeal she should not know that Gloria had been put into a reality where she had died when she fell into the icy lake. Gloria understood. She also had to go to Raye for the same relaxation therapy that Annika was going through. While Gloria was with Raye Mina kept Annika busy. Gloria did not want to admit it but she loved having her temples massaged. It felt good and it did relax her.  
Gloria took her pencil and began to write what happened.  
  
In another dimension a man was sitting on a throne. A woman came to him. "Your Lordship," she bowed before him. "Like Jade, Amethyst failed."  
"She may have been destroyed but she did not fail," the man replied. "Now we have two Sailor Chibi Scouts who are emotionally crippled. We will take on all of them one at a time. Once all of them are emotionally damaged we can destroy them."  
"So who is next your Lordship," asked the woman.  
"The littlest one who is also the smartest," the man replied. "Sailor Chibi Mercury's gift of seeing into the future will be her curse." He held up a crystal ball and an image of Ariel appeared in it. The man laughed an evil laugh as he began to plan his next move.  
  
End of Part Two  
  
  



	3. Chibi Mercury

Hi Everyone! Here is part three. I have gotten some good feedback on the last two parts. I hope the rest of the parts are just as good.  
Again I love e-mails so keep on sending them too AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Scouts belong to me with the exception of Rini.  
Note: The events in this story take place about a week after Part Two.  
  
Doom  
Part Three: Chibi Mercury  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Ariel was curled in her mother's lap. She was still shook up from what had happened. When Annika and Gloria became emotionally crippled from their battles Ariel had hope that it would not happen to her. But it did and now here she was too scared to go to sleep. She rested her cheek against Amy's chest feeling the warmth and comfort.   
"Come on Ariel," Amy coaxed gently. "You are safe here with me now. Tell Mommy everything that happened."  
"I don't want to," choked Ariel as a tear rolled down her face. "I want to forget about it."  
"You can't Darling," whispered Amy wrapping her arms even tighter around Ariel's thin body. "You have been through a terrible hardship just like Annika and Gloria. Now those two have been talking to me and it is helping them. Tomorrow you will start receiving massages from Aunt Raye to help you relax. You need to talk about it if you want the scars to heal."  
"I don't want to talk about it," sobbed Ariel burying her face in her mother's chest.  
Amy pulled Ariel to a sitting position and looked right into the child's eyes. "Ariel," she said. "Do you trust Mommy?" Ariel just nodded her head. "Then please," Amy coaxed. "Tell Mommy what happened."  
Ariel took a deep breath and pressed her cheek against Amy's chest again. She gave a sigh and then began talking...  
  
Two days earlier...  
Ariel dashed upstairs to Mars's quarters looking for her mother. For the last two weeks Amy had been very busy. Both Annika and Gloria had each been through some sort of ordeal that had crippled them emotionally. Amy had been both doctor and psychiatrist to these girls trying to help them through it all. Ariel felt sorry for Annika and Gloria but she needed her mother too. She just hoped that she would not be put through the same thing. Ariel just did not think she could handle it.  
She finally got to Mars's quarters and pounded on the door. "Come in," Raye's voice came through the door.  
Ariel let herself in. Gloria was lying on the couch with her head on Raye's lap getting her temples massaged. Her eyes were closed which indicated that the massage was working. Mina was sitting on the couch too keeping a supporting hand on Gloria's leg. "Excuse me Aunt Raye, Aunt Mina," Ariel politely said. "I was looking for Mommy. Is she here?"  
"In Annika's room," Raye replied softly. "Annika just got her stitches taken out of her leg and your mother is checking to see how well it is healing."  
"Since your mother is with Annika I thought I could sit here with Gloria for a few minutes," Mina explained. While Gloria was getting her massages Mina had agreed that she would spend time with Annika while Raye was busy.  
Ariel dashed into Annika's room. Annika was sitting on her bed with Amy. Amy was looking at the scar on her leg. "I don't think this scar will be permanent," Amy told Annika. "I think it will fade over time."  
"I am so glad," Annika replied and she hugged Amy. "Do you think I will ever stop being so sad and scared all the time?"  
"If you keep cooperating the way you are now then yes," Amy assured the little girl. "You have been very cooperative. Your parents are very proud of you."  
"Mommy," Ariel spoke up.  
Amy turned to her daughter. "Hi Darling," she smiled her gentle smile. "Have you been there long?"  
"No Ma'am," Ariel replied. "I just want to be with you right now. You have been so busy lately."  
Amy felt a twinge of guilt. It was true that Annika and Gloria had been taking up a lot of her time so that the time she had been spending with Ariel was limited. She did not want Ariel to feel neglected. A sudden thought occurred to her. What if Ariel was going to go through something similar to what the other tow had been though? "Please God no," Amy silently prayed. "Please let her be spared of this." She gave her daughter a gentle smile. "I am finished here," she said. "Why don't we go for a walk?"  
"Okay," Ariel's face brightened.   
"Can Aunt Mina come back in here since you are leaving," asked Annika nervously. She hated being alone right now. Amy knew this was just a natural reaction to what she had been through.   
"I'll send her in," Amy assured Annika. She took Ariel by the hand and led her out. Once in the living room she asked Mina to be with Annika until Raye was done with Gloria and then she and Ariel left the quarters together. While they were outside walking Amy gazed down at her daughter's sweet face. "Please God don't let her go through something like this too."   
  
Ariel sat in front of her computer doing her homework. She knew right now her mother was talking with Gloria and she decided to stay out of the way. Amy promised her a special treat tonight if she behaved her self so Ariel decided to let her mother alone right now. She gazed at the computer checking on her homework. It looked all right. Ariel was satisfied and decided to read a book for a while. She went over to her pile of books and selected one. She curled up and the couch and began to read.  
[Death everywhere. Everything was destroyed.]  
Ariel snapped her head up. What was that picture that came into her head? She shook her head and turned back to her book.  
[Chibi Mercury was walking among corpses. No one was left but her.]  
The book dropped to the floor. Ariel was shaking. What was that? She knew she had inherited her father's ability to see into the future. Was this a vision she was having? Was the future she was seeing?  
"Ariel is something wrong," asked Moonbeam coming up to her.  
"No nothing is wrong," Ariel quickly replied. "I guess a part in this book freaked me out a little. I'm okay."  
"Are you sure," asked Moonbeam not entirely convinced.  
"Yes," Ariel lied. She reached down and picked Moonbeam up. "Why don't we go out and play for a while."  
"Okay," Moonbeam agreed and the two of them went outside.  
  
Ariel found some of the other children outside. Maggie, Daisy, and Madelyn were tossing a ball back and forth to each other. Ariel ran up to them. "Hi Ariel," squealed Madelyn. "Come and play with us."  
"Okay," called Ariel and she ran and joined them. They tossed the ball back and forth. The ball shot past Ariel and she ran to get it. She tripped over a root and fell down.  
"Are you all right Ariel," asked Maggie coming over to help her up.  
"I'm fine," Ariel replied taking Maggie's hand. She stood up and gazed at the older girl.  
[Maggie was covered with blood. Her lifeless eyes staring at her.]  
Ariel froze. The visions were coming back. Was everyone going to die?  
"Ariel," Maggie's voice interrupted her. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes," mumbled Ariel. She looked over at Daisy and Madelyn. Both of them had concern in their eyes.   
[Madelyn and Daisy's broken, lifeless bodies lay among the rubble.]  
Ariel gave a gasp of fright. She had to find out about these visions.  
"What is wrong Ariel," asked Daisy.  
"Nothing," gasped Ariel. "I am not feeling very good. I think I'll go inside now."  
"Okay," said Madelyn.  
"Do you want one of us to come with you," asked Maggie.  
"No I am all right," Ariel lied and she took off toward the palace entrance. She was feeling panic. What were those images in her mind? Was this the future? She hoped not.  
  
"Please Aunt Raye," begged Ariel. "Please do a fire reading."  
"Ariel I am really busy right now," Raye protested.  
"Please," Ariel pleaded. "I would ask Annika but Mommy said she is not to do any fire readings until she recovers. I need to find out if these visions I am having mean anything."  
Raye sighed. It was not really a good time for her to do a fire reading. Since Annika's ordeal a couple of weeks ago Raye had been very busy trying to help her pick up the pieces. However she could sense the urgency in Ariel's voice so she gave in. "Very well," she said kissing Ariel on the forehead. "Just this once."  
"Thank you," Ariel replied with relief in her voice. She followed Raye into the shrine and knelt down next to her in front of the fire.   
Raye folded her hands and concentrated. Then she began chanting, "Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Zai, Zen." The fire flared up and then settled down again. "There is nothing here Ariel," she told the child. "Whatever you are seeing must be your imagination."  
"That's good," Ariel breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," Raye replied. "Now you run along and play. I think Annika is going outside for a while so maybe you can play with her."  
"Okay," Ariel replied. 'Thank you again."  
Raye watched as the small child ran off. She turned back to the fire. Why did she have this sinking feeling all of the sudden?   
  
Ariel dashed outside feeling a little better. She trusted those fire readings Raye and Annika did so she knew if it did not reveal any danger then there wouldn't be any. Ariel looked around and saw some of the other children playing nearby. She headed over in that direction.  
Suddenly everything went black around her. Ariel gasped in alarm and tried to feel around. "What is going on," she asked. "What's happening?" The blackness disappeared and Ariel found herself in a wasteland. "Where am I," she asked herself. "Mommy where are you?" Ariel pulled out her transformation stick. "MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!" Ariel transformed into Sailor Chibi Mercury. "I do not know who did all this but I will not let you get away with it."  
"Too late little girl," laughed an evil voice. "I have already taken care of everything. There is nothing you can do."  
Chibi Mercury swung around. She found herself face to face with a woman. "Who are you," she demanded.  
"My name is Ruby," replied the woman. "I worked with Jade and Amethyst before your two little friends did away with them."  
"If you are here to destroy me then you are wasting your time," snapped Chibi Mercury. "I may be young but I am smart and I will beat you."  
"And who will share your victory with you," asked Ruby. "Everyone you know is gone."  
"What are you talking about," asked Chibi Mercury as she felt her heart chill.  
"You were not there to help your friends and family," Ruby sneered. "You were a little coward and disappeared."  
"That's a lie," screamed Chibi Mercury. "My friends and family are alive."  
"Take a look around you little girl," laughed Ruby.   
Chibi Mercury looked around. She saw a familiar shape lying in a pile of rubble. Chibi Mercury dashed over to it and saw it was Madelyn. "Madelyn," she cried. "Wake up. You can't die."  
"She already has," laughed Ruby. "And you weren't there to help her."  
"I did not leave," cried Chibi Mercury. "I was brought here."  
"You left you little coward," Ruby snarled.   
"I am not a coward," screamed Chibi Mercury.  
"Only a coward would go and leave everyone else to die," Ruby stated.  
"SHUT UP," screamed Chibi Mercury and she powered up. "MERCURY ICE GLACIER!" Her attack flung out but Ruby only laughed and batted it away. "No way," gasped Chibi Mercury.  
"Your little attacks are useless against me," laughed Ruby. "Give it up you little brat. There is no way you can beat me." Ruby held up her hand and a blast of energy came out. Chibi Mercury screamed as the attack hit her. She went flying to the ground. "You are all alone," snarled Ruby. "Give it up."  
"I won't give up," gasped Chibi Mercury. "And I know I am not alone." Chibi Mercury got up only to be knocked down by another blast of energy. She groaned as a stab of pain shot through her. "I am not strong enough to beat her on my own," Chibi Mercury told herself. "I have to find someone who can help." She ran off.  
"Coward," called Ruby. "Look at you running away. You are no warrior."  
Chibi Mercury ran and ran. She finally stopped to take a breath. She flipped on her visor and began to scan the area. There were dead bodies everywhere. Chibi Mercury felt sick to her stomach. She carefully walked through the corpses trying to avoid stepping on anyone. She continued stepping around when she tripped and landed on something. She looked down and saw it was the body of Rini all covered in blood. Her eyes were wide open and lifeless. Chibi Mercury shrieked in fright and jumped back. She felt a huge wave of nausea overcome her. She turned around and promptly vomited. "Mommy," she choked as tears rolled down her face. "Where are you? I need you right now."  
"Coward," called a voice and Chibi Mercury turned to see that Rini's corpse was sitting up. "You disappeared and did not stay to help us."  
Chibi Mercury screamed in terror and ran away. She crashed into something and fell down. She looked up and saw the lifeless bodies of Maggie and Daisy standing over her. She screamed again and tried to back away. "Where were you," hissed Daisy's corpse.  
"We needed your brain power and you abandoned us," snarled Maggie's corpse.  
"I did not abandon you," sobbed Chibi Mercury. "Everything went black and I found myself here. I would have helped you."  
"Liar," yelled the two corpses.  
Chibi Mercury was terrified. She turned and ran away. "Mommy," she choked. "What happened? I do not know what to do." She was so scared. "Why am I the only one who is alive? I am so alone."  
"You are not alone," a soft voice spoke to Chibi Mercury. The voice sounded familiar. Chibi Mercury turned and saw an image of her mother standing before her.   
"Mommy," she gasped.  
"I am not your mother," Sailor Mercury told her. "I am Sailor Mercury from the Moon Kingdom. I am your mother's past self who helps protect Princess Serenity."  
"Then you are Mommy's past self," asked Chibi Mercury.  
"I am," replied Sailor Mercury. "I was sent by Queen Serenity to help you."  
"What happened," choked Chibi Mercury. "Why is everyone dead? I saw this before it happened and I was brought here."  
"This did not happen," Sailor Mercury assured her. "You have been pulled into a false future. The enemy is trying to destroy you. You must not let her succeed."  
What can I do," sobbed Chibi Mercury. "I really want my Mommy right now."  
"She will be here for you when this is over with," Sailor Mercury told her. "I promise. Now you must defeat the enemy."  
"How," cried Chibi Mercury. "I tried to attack her but it did not work."  
"I will help you," said Sailor Mercury. "Let me merge with you. Combined we will defeat her."  
Chibi Mercury was surprised at this statement. Merge with her mother's past self? That sounded very strange but right now it was her only option. "Okay," she agreed. Chibi Mercury stood up. The image of Sailor Mercury came over to her. She shimmered and entered Chibi Mercury who felt a surge of warmth and power. "I feel stronger," she gasped. "I can do this." Chibi Mercury flipped her visor on and began scanning for Ruby's location. "I promise Mommy," she declared out loud. "I will not allow Ruby to beat me."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Chibi Mercury found Ruby. "So you came back little girl," she asked with an evil laugh.  
"I have and I will defeat you," declared Chibi Mercury.  
Ruby laughed harder. "Confident aren't we," she asked. "Well I have to destroy you so you cannot destroy me."  
"We'll see about that," cried Chibi Mercury and she began to power up.  
Ruby held up her hand and a bolt of energy flew out. Chibi Mercury got thrown down against the ground. A wrenching pain shot through her shoulder and she gave a loud cry of pain. "Give it up Chibi Mercury," shouted Ruby. "You will never beat me."  
"Don't let her beat you," Sailor Mercury's voice came from inside Chibi Mercury. "Use the power you are receiving from me to beat her. Combined as one we can do it."  
Feeling strength Chibi Mercury pulled herself to her feet. She flipped her visor on and pulled out her computer. She began scanning for weak spots on Ruby. "Her stomach," Chibi Mercury said to herself. She powered up and concentrated.  
"You do not give up easily do you," asked Ruby and she began to power up again.  
"MERCURY ICE GLACIER!" The icy glacier shot out of Chibi Mercury's hand. It hit Ruby in the stomach. She let out a scream of pain.  
"Impossible," she screamed. "Where did you get this strength all of the sudden?"  
"MERCURY ICICLE SPEARS!" Chibi Mercury threw out another attack and hit Ruby again. Weakened from the previous attack Ruby gave a loud scream and vanished. Chibi Mercury sank to her knees in relief. She had won.  
"Good job Sailor Chibi Mercury," Sailor Mercury told her as her image appeared again. "You make me proud and I know you will make my future self proud."  
"Thank you," choked Chibi Mercury as tears began to fall down her face again. "How do I get back home?"  
"Allow me," Sailor Mercury's gentle voice told her. Blackness surrounded Chibi Mercury again and she found herself back at the Crystal Palace.  
"Ariel," a voice from behind her said. Chibi Mercury turned to see Daisy, Maggie and Madelyn standing behind her. "Are you all right," asked Daisy. "What happened?"  
"Where's Mommy," asked Chibi Mercury as tears flowed down her face.  
"Come on," Maggie put an arm around Chibi Mercury's shoulder. "We'll take you to her."  
  
Amy was sitting in the palace living room taking a break from her duties. Annika was making remarkable progress and Gloria was picking up nicely too. Amy hoped that the emotional scars would heal soon. The two little girls deserved to be happy after what they had been through.  
"Aunt Amy," a voice broke into Amy's peaceful silence. She looked up and saw Maggie with an arm around Chibi Mercury coming toward her. Daisy and Madelyn were behind them. Chibi Mercury had clearly been through a battle of some kind. She was covered in grime and tears were falling down her face.  
"Ariel darling what happened," asked Amy jumping up and scooping her daughter up.  
"Mommy," sobbed Chibi Mercury and she began to cry hard.  
"Oh no it happened to you too," gasped Amy as she held her daughter close. "What happened?"  
Chibi Mercury passed out before she could answer.  
  
Ariel had felt some relief in telling her mother what had happened. After she had passed out Amy had tried to bring her around but did not succeed. So Amy managed to examine her and aside from a badly bruised shoulder and several other bumps and scratches Ariel was physically all right. Ariel had been out for two days, completely exhausted from her ordeal. She had been somewhat disoriented when she awoke in her bed. Her mother had stayed by her side the entire time. Physically she was all right but she was emotionally fragile. Nightmares plagued her sleep and she had become very clingy to her mother. Now like Annika and Gloria she had to try and sort through her feelings and receive massages from Raye to help her relax. The three girls took up a large amount of Amy and Raye's time but they both agreed that right now it was important to help them. Amy, Raye, and Mina had one question on their minds. Who was next?  
  
In another dimension the man responsible held up a black crystal ball. He was gazing at an image of Rini. "You are next princess," he said. "Let's take care of the leader now."  
  
End of Part Three  



	4. Cosmic Moon

Hi everyone! I know this is a sad series but everyone is enjoying them. Don't worry though. The Chibi Scouts will triumph in the end.  
Email address: AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Web Site: http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created all of the Chibi Scouts except for Rini.  
Note: The events in this story take place two days after Part Three.  
  
Doom  
Part Four: Sailor Cosmic Moon  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
  
Rini gazed out the window of her bedroom. There were tears in her eyes. She could not believe what was happening. One by one Rini and the other children were forced to go through a traumatizing experience. Now just like Annika, Gloria, and Ariel, Rini was emotionally crippled. Not to mention her ribs were badly hurting her. She had to see Amy and Raye to help her work through her feelings and relax. Rini would have much rather spend her time with Helios but since she was the oldest she had to set an example for the younger girls and do what she was supposed to. Rini reached down for her diary and opened it up. Amy told her to write down everything that had happened. Rini took out her pen and began to write...  
  
Three days earlier...  
"It sure is a beautiful day isn't it," Rini asked Helios. They were outside in the palace garden. It was a beautiful sunny day in Crystal Tokyo and Rini was enjoying spending time with her boyfriend.  
"It sure is," Helios agreed. "But then you always give me sunshine when I am with you."  
"Oh Helios you say the nicest thing," giggled Rini as she and Helios shared a kiss. The sound of children playing came from the nearby. Rini looked over and saw Annika and Gloria laughing with Hope and Faith. "It is good to see those two laughing again," Rini commented.  
"I agree considering what they have been through," Helios agreed.  
"What has happened to Annika, Gloria, and now little Ariel has gotten me so scared," Rini admitted.  
"Of what," asked Helios.  
"Is something similar going to happen to me and the rest of the team," asked Rini. "Are we all going to be emotionally traumatized or is going to end with Ariel? What is the purpose of all this?"  
Helios took Rini into his arms. "Just know what ever happens that I am with you and I will support you."  
"Thank you," Rini settled down in Helios's arms seeking comfort in his embrace.   
Seeking comfort until a water balloon thrown by Faith hit her.  
  
"I am really sorry Rini," giggled Faith after dinner that night. "I wanted to cheer Gloria up and I knew a trick on you and Helios would do it."  
"Well I hope it was worth it," grumbled Rini.  
"Especially since she got in trouble with Haruka Papa and Michiru Mama," added Hope.  
"Sorry," Faith repeated. "I just hate what has happened to Annika, Gloria and Ariel. I want to see them happy again."  
Rini looked over at the three girls. Annika was snuggled up next to Raye. Gloria was sticking to Mina like glue. Ariel was sitting on Amy's lap. All three each still had a traumatized look in their eyes. "I know what you mean," she said with a sigh.  
"Rini," Serenity came over to her. "We are going to have a Scout meeting at Raye's tonight. As leader of the younger scouts we would like you there."  
"Of course mother," Rini agreed. "I'll be there.''  
Serenity smiled at her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. As Rini watched her mother walk back toward Endymion she wondered what the meeting was going to be about.  
  
"So do you understand Rini," asked Amy.  
"Yes," Rini replied. "You think that this happening to all of us is inevitable."  
"I did not want them to dump this on you Darling," Serenity told her daughter. "But since you are the leader you need to be prepared for whatever hardship lies ahead for you."  
"I will be prepared," Rini promised.  
"My daughter is not going through any of this," Lita said through gritted teeth. "I don't care if I have to keep her with me twenty-four hours a day. I will protect her."  
"You may not be able to," Amy pointed out. "I prayed that it would not happen to Ariel but it did. Now all I can do is help her pick up the pieces."  
"That is all any of us can do," added Mina.  
"Maybe it won't happen anymore," murmured Rini.  
"Maybe not but if it does then you need to be prepared Small Lady," Setsuna's comforting voice reached her.  
"You must know Setsuna Mama," cried Hotaru. "Please tell us."  
"I cannot," Setsuna replied. "It goes against everything I have to protect."  
A piercing scream interrupted the conversation. Raye jumped up and ran out of the temple. A few minutes later she was back carrying a very hysterical Annika in her arms. "I do not know what the purpose of the new enemy is but Annika has been doing this every night since her ordeal." With Annika in her arms, Raye sat down and gently began calming the child down.  
"So has Gloria," Mina added.  
"Ariel too," murmured Amy.  
Rini watched as Raye comforted Annika. Were they all going to go through this eventually? Rini hoped not.  
  
The next day Rini was outside in the palace garden. She decided to lie down in the hammock for a while. She really wanted to see Helios but he couldn't exist in this world for long periods of time. She could not wait for the day when the people of Earth and Elysian could co-exist together. She smiled as she thought of her future husband, Helios and their future daughter Chelsea. Rini wondered how Chelsea was doing. She really missed her. She closed her eyes and began to daydream of her future life.  
A strange aura suddenly surrounded her. Rini opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by a strange mist. "What is going on," she asked. "What's happening?" The mist cleared and Rini found herself in the middle of a void. "Where am I?"  
Suddenly an energy shock knocked her down. Rini turned around and saw a woman standing behind her. "Who are you," she demanded.  
"My name is Pearl," the woman replied. "Welcome Princess or should I say Sailor Cosmic Moon?"  
"So you know who I am," Rini said. "Very well then." She took out her broach and held it up. "MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!" Rini transformed into Sailor Cosmic Moon. "I am sure you are one of the ones responsible for emotionally crippling my friends. I can not allow you do anymore. I am an agent of love and justice and on behalf of the moon I will punish you."   
"Don't make me laugh," sneered Pearl. "By the time I am finished there will be nothing left of you but a shell."  
"I will not let you do to me what your comrades did to some of my team," growled Cosmic Moon. "I am older than they are and I can handle more."  
"Are you sure," asked Pearl. "But I do not plan on playing with your mind. I plan on harming your body." With that she held up a crystal and a youma came out. "Do your job my youma."  
"I can handle one measly youma," growled Cosmic Moon.  
"But you are all alone this time Princess," sneered Pearl. "You have never worked alone. You always had the help of either the Sailor Scouts or the Chibi Scouts. That is because you cannot work alone. You are not strong enough."  
"Liar," screamed Cosmic Moon. "I can fight alone and I will prove that to you." Cosmic Moon held up her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The energy from the scepter burst out but the youma only laughed and batted it away. "No way," gasped Cosmic Moon.  
Pearl laughed. "I told you cannot fight alone," she sneered. "You need your little comrades."  
The youma picked up Cosmic Moon. She screamed as his claws dug into her flesh. She felt herself been thrown down on the ground. Pain rippled through her. She screamed again as the youma picked her up by her pigtail. He tossed her against a hard surface.  
"See," snarled Pearl. "You cannot fight alone. You are weak."  
"No I am not," gasped Cosmic Moon. She held up her scepter again. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The attack did not do anything. The youma reached down and grabbed Cosmic Moon again. He began squeezing her. She let out a scream of pain as she felt a sickening crack in her ribs. Her breath got raspy as she began to have difficulty breathing.  
"See you cannot fight alone," snarled Pearl. "You need your little friends with you."  
"She's right," Cosmic Moon though to herself. "I have always fought with someone." Cosmic Moon was ready to surrender to her death. "I'm sorry everyone," she thought. "But I am weak by myself."  
"ELYSIAN DREAMS OF LOVE," a new voice yelled out. A new energy came flying out and the youma screamed as it hit him. Cosmic Moon fell limply to the ground. She weakly looked up. Who just saved her?  
"How dare you hurt a young girl who cares deeply for her family and friends," shouted the new voice. "I am here to help her out. I am Sailor Elysian Moon and on behalf of Elysian and the future moon I will punish you."  
"Elysian Moon," gasped Cosmic Moon. "Who is Elysian Moon?" A child of about seven came flying out. Cosmic Moon recognized the pale pink pigtails and horn on her head. "Chelsea," she gasped. It was Chelsea. She was a couple of years older now and she was wearing a lavender Sailor Scout uniform.  
"Don't be weak Cosmic Moon," Elysian Moon told her. "You can fight this monster. Let me help you."  
Cosmic Moon nodded in agreement. She stood up and pulled out her scepter again. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!"  
"ELYSIAN DREAMS OF LOVE!"  
The youma screamed as the attack vaporized him.   
"You little brats," screamed Pearl. "I'll get you for this.  
Elysian Moon grabbed Cosmic Moon and ran. "We have to get Pearl," gasped Cosmic Moon.  
"Not yet," snapped Elysian Moon. "We need to rebuild our strength. We will get her later."  
"You can run but I will find you," Pearl shouted after them.   
Elysian Moon pulled Cosmic Moon along. As soon as they came to a secluded area they sat down. Cosmic Moon gave a groan of pain. Elysian Moon pulled a cloth out of somewhere and began to clean Cosmic Moon's wounds. "Why are here Chelsea," asked Cosmic Moon weakly.  
"Mama sent me to help you," Elysian Moon replied. "She remembers this battle very well. She also knew she would not have survived if I had not come along."  
"How long have you been a Sailor Scout," Cosmic Moon asked.  
"A couple of months," said Elysian Moon. "The Cosmic Scouts decided I and a couple of others were old enough to start training."  
"Who else," asked Cosmic Moon.  
"Chibi Cosmic Pluto and Chibi Cosmic Jupiter," Elysian Moon replied. "The other kids are still too young."  
"You are so powerful," Cosmic Moon observed. "How are you so powerful?"  
"I am part Elysian remember," snapped Elysian Moon. "I will be the most powerful Sailor Scout in the universe when I have finished my training."  
"I can see your manners still need to be worked on," grumbled Cosmic Moon.  
"Never mind that," demanded Elysian Moon. "We have got to talk about how you are going to defeat Pearl."  
"I need my team," moaned Cosmic Moon. "I am weak by myself."  
"No you are not," shouted Elysian Moon. "Pearl is just playing with your mind right now. You do not need the rest of your team."  
"I am weak," sobbed Cosmic Moon. "I have never been a lone sailor scout. I have always fought with a team."  
"Stop being such a wimp," snapped Elysian Moon. "You have raised me to be tough. I expect the same from you."  
Cosmic Moon had enough. "Shut up you little brat," she screamed. "I do not need this from you right now."  
Elysian Moon let out a gusty sigh. "Do you want my help or not?"  
"You two should work together," a new voice interrupted the conversation. The girls turned around and saw a woman with silver hair done in the same hairstyle they wore.  
"Who are you," gasped Cosmic Moon. "You seem familiar to me."  
"I am Queen Serenity of the Silver Millenium," the woman replied. "I am your grandmother Cosmic Moon."  
"Now I remember," gasped Cosmic Moon. "My mother told me about you. I never thought I would actually meet you."  
"You need me right now," Queen Serenity told her. "Just like Chibi Mercury needed Sailor Mercury from the Silver Millenium to help her."  
"What can I do," asked Cosmic Moon tearfully.  
"You must not let her trick you," Queen Serenity replied. "Like your mother you are strong on your own. You can do it."  
"Are you sure," asked Cosmic Moon.  
"I would not be telling you if it weren't true," said Queen Serenity. "Be strong and you can defeat Pearl."  
"I cannot help you fight," Elysian Moon told her. "My mother sent me here to encourage you and give you strength."  
"She's right," Queen Serenity added. "You have to defeat Pearl on your own."  
"And I know you can do it," Elysian Moon told her. "I have faith in you."  
"All right," Cosmic Moon relented. "I'll do it."  
"Make me proud," Queen Serenity requested.  
"I will and thank you," Cosmic Moon gave Queen Serenity a hug.  
"Take care of yourself," said Queen Serenity as she faded out of sight.  
"Go get her," Elysian Moon gave her the victory sign.  
"Chelsea can you tell me one thing," Cosmic Moon asked.  
"What is it," asked Elysian Moon.  
"Does this torment end with me?"  
Elysian Moon sighed and looked at Cosmic Moon with sad eyes. "No I am afraid not," she replied. "It's not even half over yet."  
"So it will happen to all of us," Cosmic Moon felt tears roll down her face.  
"Just be strong," Elysian Moon pleaded. She walked up to Cosmic Moon and her horn began to glow. Cosmic Moon felt a warmth go right through her. She looked down at Elysian Moon. The child gazed back at her and then stepped away. "Good luck," she whispered before she faded away."  
"Thank you my future daughter," choked Cosmic Moon. She limped back over to where she had left Pearl. "I will defeat her. I am strong by myself."  
"So the weakling came back," snarled a voice. Pearl jumped in front of her. "Give it up Princess. There is no way you can win."  
"I will win and I will not let you play games with my mind anymore," snapped Cosmic Moon. "And I will make you pay for tormenting me with your games."  
"Oh the torment isn't over yet," laughed Pearl. "You have been the cause of trouble. Let's take a look at an example."   
A mist surrounded Cosmic Moon. She saw herself as a little girl taking the silver imperium crystal and it fading. The Dark Moon was invading Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity tried to get to the crystal but it was missing. She ran out of the palace looking for Rini and got hit by the enemy.  
"You see it was all your fault," snarled Pearl. "Trouble always follows you. You had to go back to the past and get help from the Sailor Scouts. You could not fight alone."  
"I was a little girl," screamed Cosmic Moon. "And how dare you show that to me. Not a day has gone by where I have not felt guilty about taking the crystal."  
"You are weak," laughed Pearl.  
Cosmic Moon wept. She knew Pearl was right. She was weak.   
"No you are not," Elysian Moon's voice came into her head.   
"You can do it," Queen Serenity's voice came next. "Be strong."  
"Stand up to her my love," Helios's voice entered next.  
"I know you can do it my darling," Neo-Queen Serenity's voice came next.  
"That's my girl," Endymion's voice whispered.  
"My family has faith in me," thought Cosmic Moon. "I can do this." She felt a warmth go through her body. The warmth was the power from Chelsea. She held up her scepter and powered up. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The energy shot out from the scepter. Pearl held up her hand and energy came out. The two attacks collided with each other. There seemed to be no end. Cosmic Moon gritted her teeth. "I can do this," she told herself. "I won't lose." A rush of power went through her body. She felt stronger. The energy from her scepter increased.  
"This is impossible," shouted Pearl. She tried to increase her energy but failed. She screamed as Cosmic Moon's attack engulfed her. She vanished.  
Cosmic Moon fell to her knees. "I did it," she gasped and passed out.  
  
Rini awoke in the palace hospital room. Her parents, Diana and Amy were next to her. "Mother," she gasped and she flung her arms around Serenity's neck. A sharp pain went through her and she gasped.  
"Take it easy Rini," Amy ordered. "You have two broken ribs."  
"What happened Darling," asked Serenity. "Maggie and the twins found you unconscience as Sailor Cosmic Moon. You have been out of it for twenty-four hours."  
Rini thought about what happened. Tears fell down her face and she began to cry. Serenity put her arms around her daughter. "It's okay Darling," she whispered. "It's all over now."  
"That's right Rini," Endymion added. "Tell us all about it."  
Rini sat back against the pillow and began to talk.  
  
A couple of days later Rini was in her room with her diary in front of her. The Sailor Scouts were fully briefed on what had happened and now knew all of the Chibi Scouts were going be going through similar experiences. The parents of those who had not been through anything yet began taking steps to protect their daughters. Now like Annika, Gloria, and Ariel, Rini had to talk to Amy about what happened and see Raye for relaxation therapy. Amy and Raye now had their hands very full with four traumatized girls to help. It broke Rini's heart knowing that it was not over. However, she was determined that the Chibi Scouts would win.  
  
In his own dimension Lord Sardonyx sat in his chair gazing at an image in his hand. "The Chibi Scout of thunder is next," he snarled. "Chibi Jupiter, be prepared because no matter how hard she tries your mother will not be able to stop this." He laughed an evil laugh as he stared at the image of Daisy.  
  
End of Part Four.   



	5. Chibi Jupiter

Hi everyone. Well here is the fifth installment of the 'Doom' series. This will finish the inner Chibi scouts and then I will do the outer Chibi Scouts.  
Just to make a comment to some of the reviews, I have been asked to add more technology to my stories. I cannot do that because I am do not know much about technology other than the basics. So please do not ask me to incorporate technology into my stories because I can't. Besides that is not the purpose to this series. If you want to do a story on my Chibi Scouts incorporating technology then just e-mail me and ask my permission. My e-mail address is AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created all of the Chibi Scouts except for Rini.  
This part takes place about three days after Rini's ordeal.  
  
Doom  
Part Five: Sailor Chibi Jupiter  
By  
AngelRaye  
  
Daisy lay in her bed feeling just awful. Now all of the inner Chibi Scouts was emotionally crippled. Daisy's emotions got her so wound up that she made herself physically sick. Lita kept her out of school today and took the day off of her duties so that she could be near her. Daisy had spent most of the last two days just crying on Lita's shoulder. Raye had shown Lita how to do the massages so Daisy received those from her mother. Like the others Daisy had been talking with Amy about what had happened. Daisy was physically and emotionally exhausted. All she wanted to do was stay in her bed.  
"Daisy," Lita came in carrying a tray of food. "Let's try and eat something."  
"I'm not hungry," Daisy mumbled burying her face into her pillow.  
Lita set the tray down on the bedside table and sat down on the bed next to Daisy. She ran her fingers through Daisy's silky green hair. "You have to eat something Darling," she gently told her daughter. "You are only going to make yourself sicker."  
Daisy sat up and buried herself into her mother's arms. Once again she began to cry. "I cannot eat," she sobbed. "My stomach feels all funny."  
"You are just uptight," Lita laid Daisy down so that her head was on her lap. She gently began massaging Daisy's temples the way Raye had shown her. "Just relax and let me take care of you."  
Daisy closed her eyes and let her thoughts wonder...  
  
Two days earlier....  
"I don't care if it is destiny," shouted Lita. "I am going to make sure Daisy does not go through an emotional ordeal like the others. I don't care if I have to keep her with me twenty-four hours a day. I will protect her."  
"You may not be able to Lita," Amy gently told her. "I know this is hard but think about how we feel. We have all been watching our babies suffer emotionally. This is a trying time for all of us right now."  
"My daughter was the first one," Raye added. "I have watched her these last couple of weeks. She is getting better. If Daisy is to go through a similar experience she will recover with the help we give her."  
Lita sat down and gave a sigh. "I just want to protect her," she said.  
"We all want to protect our children," Mina pointed out. "Do you think it was easy for me to hear what Gloria went through. I would not wish that on my worst enemies."  
"Neither would I," Serenity agreed. "Just be there for Daisy and don't let her know what you are worrying about."  
"Exactly," Amy added. "You don't want to cause any anxiety."  
Lita nodded her head and left the room. When Rini had told her what Chelsea had said Lita felt her heart drop to her feet. She had gotten very overly protective of Daisy the last several days. She was not going to have Daisy go through any of this if she could help it.  
  
Lita found Daisy playing outside with Maggie. Deciding not to interfere with their game Lita sat down on the bench to watch them play. She wanted to keep a close eye on Daisy.  
"You cannot stop the inevitable," a gentle voice next to her said.  
Lita looked up and saw Setsuna standing next to her. She must have left the Gates of Time to be with Maggie. "I will do what I can to stop it," she replied.  
Setsuna shook her head. "You will not be able to," she told Lita. "You cannot control time. I sometimes wish I could change time but it would mean my death."  
"I just cannot rest knowing that my daughter is going to be in danger," Lita sighed.   
"Don't you think I know how you feel," asked Setsuna. "I don't want Daisy to go through this either because I know who is right after her."  
"Who," asked Lita. She looked up and noticed Setsuna watching Maggie with a sad look in her eyes "Oh I see."  
"They will be fine," Setsuna assured her. "I promise."  
"Mom," squealed Maggie running over to her mother and flinging herself into her arms. "I am so glad to see you."  
"I am glad to see you too my darling," Setsuna replied hugging Maggie tightly. "Would you like to go to a movie?"  
"Yes," cried Maggie in delight and the two of them left.  
"Why are you always hanging around me Mom," asked Daisy coming up.  
Lita rested a hand on Daisy's cheek. "I guess I just want to be near you Sweetheart."  
"Does this have anything to do with what has happened the others," asked Daisy.  
"A little," Lita admitted.  
"Don't worry Mom," Daisy declared. "It won't happen to me."  
Lita gave her daughter a sad smile. If only that were true.  
  
Daisy was finally glad to escape from her mother's protection for a few minutes. She loved her mother dearly but she needed space right now. Lita was baking a cake for dinner in the palace-dining hall that night and Daisy saw that as an opportunity to slide away and be by her self for a while. She ran into Raye and Annika on her way to the palace doors.  
"Hello Daisy," said Raye. "What are you up to?"  
"I managed to get away from Mom for a few minutes," Daisy replied. "She has been so over protective lately."  
Raye gazed down at Annika with a sad look in her eyes. "You have to understand her Daisy," she told her. "After what has happened to Annika and the others I don't blame her for being worried. If I was in your mother's place I would be worried too." Raye wrapped her arms around Annika's thin frame. Daisy gazed at her friend. Annika's eyes were large with fear. Daisy felt bad for her and the others too. Annika was starting to recover though. Gloria was starting to show signs of getting better too. Ariel and Rini were still on shaky ground.  
"I hope it doesn't happen to me," Daisy whispered.   
Raye smiled and stroked Daisy's hair. "You'll be fine," she assured her and then leading Annika headed back to her quarters.  
Daisy skipped outside. It was another pretty day. She looked and saw Rini and Helios lying on the hammock. Diana and Crescent were curled up on the ground next to them. Daisy decided to leave them alone. She wondered over to the flower garden and began to sniff the pretty flowers. Like her mother she knew a lot about flowers. She breathed in the aroma and closed her eyes enjoying the soft breeze against her face.   
A sudden chill overcame her. Daisy shivered and opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in the palace garden. In fact it looked like she was not even in Crystal Tokyo. She stood up and looked around. It looked like she was in a wasteland. Daisy got up and began to look around. "Hello," she called nervously. Dead silence was her only reply.  
The sound of people screaming got her attention. Daisy broke into a run and headed toward the screams. She saw a monster attacking a group of people. "A youma," she gasped and pulled out her transformation pen. "JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!" She transformed into Sailor Chibi Jupiter and then jumped into action. "I will not let you harm innocent people," she shouted. "I am Sailor Chibi Jupiter and on behalf of Jupiter I shall destroy monsters like you."  
The youma just laughed and his tail whipped around and hit Chibi Jupiter. She went flying. Anger surged through her. She powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!" Her attack flew out. Chibi Jupiter listened with pleasure at the sound of the youma screaming. But then another sound came into her ears. It was the sound of people screaming. Chibi Jupiter looked over and was horrified to see that not only had she hit the youma but the people too. "No," she gasped. "I did not aim for them too." She ran forward but was too late. The people screamed and died along with the youma. Chibi Jupiter sank to her knees in stunned horror. The smell of burnt flesh made her sick to her stomach. "How did this happen," she choked.  
"As usual you jumped in without thinking," a voice from behind her said. Chibi Jupiter turned to see a woman standing behind her. She jumped up.  
"Who are you," she demanded.  
"My name is Citrine," the woman replied. "I have been looking forward to this moment Sailor Chibi Jupiter."  
"And what moment is that," asked Chibi Jupiter with gritted teeth.  
"The moment of your downfall," laughed Citrine.  
"I will not fall," Chibi Jupiter snapped. "I am a Sailor Scout of love and justice and good always conquers evil."  
"Oh don't make me laughed," snarled Citrine. "You claim to be a fighter for the good and I just watched as you murdered innocent people with your attacks. That does not sound like a soldier of justice to me."  
"I did not mean to kill them," choked Chibi Jupiter.  
"You never think before you attack," snarled Citrine. "You just jump right in and now because of you innocent people are dead."  
"SHUT UP," screamed Chibi Jupiter. More screams of terror were heard and Chibi Jupiter ran toward them. She saw another youma attacking a group of innocent people. "I must be careful this time," she thought to herself. She carefully powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!" Her attack flew out. The youma screamed and so did the people. Chibi Jupiter watched in stunned silence as the people screamed. Tears fell down her face. Her stomach began to churn and she vomited. "Why," she moaned. "Why is this happening?"  
"I told you," Citrine came up behind her. "Your violent fighting killed innocent people."  
"Leave me alone," sobbed Chibi Jupiter. "I don't need you blaming me for this."  
"I am only telling the truth," Citrine snarled at her.   
"Get away from me," sobbed Chibi Jupiter. She took off and ran. How could she kill innocent people? Was she as bad as some of the enemies she had fought? "Somebody help me," she choked. "Please anybody, help me." She curled up and began to cry.  
  
Lita was sitting on the bed taking her granddaughter's temperature. Six-year-old Violet was very sick with the flu right now. Daisy had taken the time off of her duties to be with her but when she started showing signs of exhaustion Lita had come to help out. One look at Lita would never tell anyone she was a grandmother. Like all of the Scouts Lita had been blessed with an eternal youthful appearance. She looked very young and she was glad. She smiled gently at Violet and took the thermometer out of her mouth. "You still have a fever," she told her.   
"I feel yucky," mumbled Violet.  
"Just rest now and try and get some sleep," Lita kissed her granddaughter on the forehead. Violet settled down to get some sleep while Lita quietly left the room. She saw Daisy coming out of her room.  
"How's Violet Mom," asked Daisy. "I was just going to check on her."  
"She still has a fever but she is resting now," Lita answered. She slipped her arm around Daisy's shoulder and the two women sat on the couch.  
"I appreciate you helping out Mom," Daisy yawned. "She kept me up half the night. I didn't realize how tired I was."  
"Glad I could help," Lita replied.  
A sudden knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Daisy answered it and Sailor Cosmic Pluto walked in. "Maggie," Daisy greeted her best friend with a hug.  
"Hi Daisy," Cosmic Pluto returned the hug. "Hello Lita."  
"Hi Maggie," Lita replied.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure," asked Daisy.  
"It's time," Cosmic Pluto replied.  
"Time for what," asked Daisy.  
"To go help you," Cosmic Pluto said with a strange look in her eyes.  
"Oh my," gasped Daisy realizing what Cosmic Pluto was talking about. "My past self is with Citrine now."  
"Yes," whispered Cosmic Pluto.  
"Oh dear God," gasped Lita as memories of that painful time came flooding back. Daisy had been a wreck after that had happened and Lita had feared for her health. "Does she really have to go Maggie?"  
"Yes Mom I do," Daisy answered. "I remember when I went through this it was my future self who helped me pull through. If I had not met her then Citrine would have won."  
Lita sighed and stood up. She clamped her hands on Daisy's shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "Then go and help her," she ordered. "Go and help yourself. And please give her a hug for me."  
"I will Mom," Daisy replied. "Keep an eye on Violet and I'll be back soon."  
"Good luck my darling," whispered Lita as Daisy followed Cosmic Pluto out the door. Lita went back into Violet's room and gazed down at the sleeping child. "Please succeed Daisy," she said as she stroked Violet's brown hair. "For your daughter's sake as well as your own."  
  
Chibi Jupiter was still curled up crying when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gave a squeal of alarm and jumped up to attack. There in front of her was a Sailor Scout who looked very familiar. "Who are you," she asked.  
"I am Sailor Cosmic Jupiter," the woman replied. "I am your future self."  
"My future self," gasped Chibi Jupiter.  
"Yes," said Cosmic Jupiter. "I am here for you."  
Chibi Jupiter burst into tears and flung herself into Cosmic Jupiter's arms. She felt a strange comforting feeling in her future self's arms. "It's like I am hugging myself without anyone else here," she thought. "But then I am hugging myself. It is not as comforting as Mom's but it is comforting." Cosmic Jupiter held her past self until the sobs subsided. Chibi Jupiter sat up and gazed at her future self in the eyes. "Are you here to help me," she asked.  
"Yes I am," Cosmic Jupiter replied. "I cannot stay long because it is dangerous for one to meet with either their past or future selves. I just need to give you strength."  
"How," asked Chibi Jupiter.  
"By telling you the truth about what you see," Cosmic Jupiter told her. "What you have been through has not really happened. Citrine is putting you through an elaborate illusion. You did not really kill innocent people. You are a good girl and an excellent Sailor Scout. You must not let anyone convince you otherwise."  
"But Citrine was right about one thing," protested Chibi Jupiter. "I do rush into fighting without thinking. Maybe there will be a day where I will accidentally kill innocent people."  
"That will never happen," assured Cosmic Jupiter. "Believe me on that one."  
"I do," choked Chibi Jupiter as a tear fell down her face.  
"Maybe we do rush into fighting without thinking but that can be our biggest strength," Cosmic Pluto added. "Have you ever gotten to scared to fight or does rushing into fighting right away keep you from getting scared?"  
"I guess I never have time to get scared because I do not think about it," whispered Chibi Jupiter.  
"That's right," Cosmic Jupiter declared. "You are strong and you are brave and those two things alone make you an excellent Sailor Scout."  
"Thank you," sobbed Chibi Jupiter.  
"It won't be an easy battle," warned Cosmic Jupiter. "Citrine is strong and you will go through hardships but if you don't let her play tricks with your mind you will triumph over her."  
"Will all of this be over after me," asked Chibi Jupiter.  
"I am afraid not," Cosmic Jupiter replied. "Just listen to Mom and Aunt Amy afterwards and you will recover from this. You will need to set an example for those who are next."  
"I promise I will do what I am supposed to do," Chibi Jupiter choked.  
"I know," Cosmic Jupiter smiled gently. "Now I want you to close your eyes and hold out your hands."  
Chibi Jupiter frowned but she did as she was told. She felt Cosmic Jupiter lay her hands on hers. A surge of strength and power went through her. It was an incredible feeling. "There is one more thing before I go," said Cosmic Jupiter.  
"What's that," asked Chibi Jupiter.  
"Mom wanted me to give you a hug for her," Cosmic Jupiter replied as she hugged Chibi Jupiter. "I think Mom from my time misses my past self."  
Chibi Jupiter returned the hug. "I won't let you or her down I promise," she said.  
"I know you won't," Cosmic Jupiter assured her. "Best of luck to you."  
Chibi Jupiter watched as her future self faded out of sight. "I promise and thank you." She took a deep breath and went in search of Citrine. She finally found her not too far away.  
"So you came back Chibi Jupiter," Citrine commented.  
"You are my enemy," snapped Chibi Jupiter. "You gave me a false youma to kill and programmed my attacks to kill innocent people. Those people were not real. I am not the evil one here you are."  
"It could happen one day," snarled Citrine.   
"Shut up," screamed Chibi Jupiter. "I will not listen to you anymore."  
"I see Mommy has not taught you to respect your elders," laughed Citrine. "Very well then." She held up her hand and a blast of energy came flying out. Chibi Jupiter got flung down on the ground. She groaned and tried to get up but Citrine attacked her again. Chibi Jupiter screamed as a shock wave of the painful energy hit her.   
"Don't let her beat you," Cosmic Jupiter's voice entered her head. "I gave you some of my power. Use it."  
Chibi Jupiter shakily stood up trying to fight the energy that was surrounding her. She felt herself weaken. "I must concentrate my powers," she thought to herself. "I have my powers from both the present and the future. I must use them to defeat her." Chibi Jupiter closed her eyes and concentrated. A barrier suddenly came up around her throwing off the energy.  
"Impossible," shouted Citrine. "How did you so that?"  
"Never underestimate a Chibi Scout," said Chibi Jupiter. "We may be little girls but we are strong and we can beat evil slime like you." Chibi Jupiter powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
Citrine screamed as the attack hit her. She tried to power up but the attack was overwhelming. She vanished as she died.   
Chibi Jupiter curled up in a fetal position. All of this was too much. She began to cry. She barely noticed that she was back in the garden of the Crystal Palace.  
  
"Mom look," cried Maggie in alarm. She and Setsuna were just returning from the movies. Setsuna looked at where Maggie was pointing. She saw Chibi Jupiter lying on the ground crying hysterically. The two of them ran over to her.  
"It's okay Daisy," Setsuna said in a soothing voice as she pulled Chibi Jupiter into her arms. "You are going to be all right."  
Maggie was distressed at seeing her best friend so upset. With tears in her eyes she put her arm around Chibi Jupiter's shoulder. What was going on? What was happening to the team?  
"Daisy," cried another voice and Lita came running up. "Darling are you all right?"  
Chibi Jupiter threw herself into her mother's arms and sobbed hysterically.  
  
After Daisy had been returned to the safety of her mother's arms Lita had taken her to Amy. There had been a few bumps and bruises but physically she was all right. Once Daisy was able to talk about what had happened Lita could see that she had been through an emotional ordeal. Amy worked Daisy into her schedule to talk about what had happened. As for the massages, Raye decided to show Lita how to do them since Annika, Gloria, Ariel and Rini were taking up a lot of her time. Lita was only too glad to learn. Daisy was so worked up over what had happened that she had been unable to eat or sleep. Now the Outer Scouts were worried. They watched over their daughters like hawks hoping that the same thing would not happen to them. Was it over here or were the Outer Chibi Scouts going to be next? It was a question that was in everyone's minds.  
  
In his lair Lord Sardonyx sat back satisfied. The Inner Chibi Scouts were now emotionally beaten. It was time to start working on the Outer Chibi Scouts. He held up his sphere and gazed at an image of Maggie. "Watch out future guardian of time," he laughed. "When I am through with you, you will never want to fill your future post." His evil laughter rang out in his lair.  
  
End of Part Five  
  



	6. Chibi Pluto

Hi Everyone! Well I am starting on the Outer Chibi Scouts. Thanks to all of those who have read and enjoyed the series.   
Again I love e-mails so please e-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created these Chibi Scouts except for Rini  
Note: This part takes place about three days after Part Five ends.  
  
Doom  
Part Five: Sailor Chibi Pluto  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
  
Setsuna gazed down at her sleeping daughter. She was taking time off from her post to be with Maggie. It had broken Setsuna's heart knowing that she had to let her daughter go through an emotionally damaging ordeal. Unfortunately as the guardian of time she could not do anything to interfere with the timeline, even protecting her family.  
Maggie began moaning. Suddenly she sat up and gave a loud blood-curdling scream. Setsuna sat on the bed and gathered Maggie into her arms. Maggie's body racked with sobs as she clung to her mother. This had been happening a lot. Poor Maggie could not sleep without having nightmares. Amy told her that this was normal after what the child had been through. According to her all of the inner Chibi Scouts were suffering from nightmares too.  
"It's okay Sweetheart," whispered Setsuna stroking the child's long green hair. "I'm here and you are safe with me."  
Maggie just clung to her mother and did not say a word. She found talking every difficult the last several days. However like the others she had to talk with Amy about what had happened. She hated it. She just wanted to forget about what had happened.  
  
Four days earlier...  
Maggie returned home from the library with a couple of books in her hands. She had checked one out for herself and another for Daisy hoping it would bring a smile to her face. Maggie was worried about Daisy and all of the other inner Chibi Scouts. None of them were their normal selves right now. Even Gloria and Daisy who were both tough children were clinging to their mothers right now. None of them were up to playing very much. Maggie was missing Daisy. She had been out of school since her ordeal. The other children were going to school but Daisy had been sick as a result of what had happened.  
She arrived at Daisy's quarters when Amy came out with Ariel clinging to her skirt. "Hi Maggie," Amy smiled down at the child. "Are you here to see Daisy?"  
"Yes," Maggie replied. "How is she?"  
"She is still very poorly right now." Amy sighed and reached down to pick Ariel up. "She is getting herself so worked up that she has made herself dreadfully sick."  
"I checked a book out for her at the library," Maggie told her. "I was hoping it would help."  
"Let's hope so," Amy kissed Ariel on the cheek. "Anyway I have got to take my little one here to see Aunt Raye so I will see you later."  
Maggie watched Amy and Ariel go. She wondered if the Inner Chibi Scouts were going to be all right soon. It would be nice if the palace returned to normal.  
Lita answered the door. "Hi Maggie. Daisy will be so glad to see you."  
"I hope so," Maggie said. "I miss her."  
"I know you do Darling," Lita said. "I am sure in a few days she will be back to her normal self."  
"She will be," Maggie assured Lita and she went back to Daisy's bedroom.   
Lita watched the child go. She sat down on the couch and sighed. The last several days had been exhausting. Lita had to start sleeping with Daisy in her bed at night. The child was so unlike herself. It made Lita angry that someone was damaging innocent children like this. "Just wait until I find out who is behind all of this," she muttered to herself. "I'll make them sorry for what they did."  
A knock came at the door. Lita answered it and saw that it was Setsuna. "I came looking for Maggie," she said.  
"She is back with Daisy," Lita replied.  
"How is Daisy doing," asked Setsuna.  
"Not good," Lita replied with a sigh. "I really wish you could have told us something to prevent this from happening."  
"I wish I could too," Setsuna spoke in a sad voice. "But that would mean my death. Don't you think it is hard for me to know that Maggie will be going through this too and I cannot do a thing about it? It breaks my heart."  
"I'm sorry," muttered Lita. "I know this has got to be hard for you."  
"Aunt Lita, Daisy is feeling sick again," Maggie reported as she came out of the bedroom.  
"Okay I'll go to her," replied Lita as she got up. "Thank you."  
"Mom," squealed Maggie flinging herself into Setsuna's arms.  
"Hi Darling," Setsuna hugged her daughter. "I thought I would come and spend some time with you."  
"Hurrah," cried Maggie as she and Setsuna headed back to their quarters.  
  
"Mom," said Maggie later on. She was sitting on the couch while her mother ran a brush through her long thick hair. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything," Setsuna replied.  
"Are the Outer Chibi Scouts going to go through what the Inner Chibi Scouts went through," asked Maggie.  
Setsuna stopped brushing Maggie's hair. She was afraid her daughter was going ask that. "I cannot tell you Darling," she replied. "I know you are too young to understand now but when you are old enough to join me at the Gates of Time you will. I must not reveal anything about anyone's future."  
"Even me," asked Maggie.  
"Even you," said Setsuna. "I am really sorry."  
Maggie let out a gusty sigh. "It's okay," she muttered. She sat in silence while Setsuna finished brushing her hair.  
  
Sailor Cosmic Pluto stood at her post keeping an eye on the timeline. So far everything was going smoothly. She focused on one year right now. Daisy had just been through her ordeal with Citrine. That meant Sailor Cosmic Pluto's past self was next. Cosmic Pluto shuddered as the memories came flooding back.   
Pluto came in. Cosmic Pluto could tell her mother was distressed. "Are you okay Mother," she asked.  
"I was just talking to your past self," Pluto replied. "She was a bit upset that I could not tell her anything."  
"I was upset," Cosmic Pluto recalled. "But since you were there for me after it happened I was able to understand."  
Pluto put a hand on Cosmic Pluto's cheek. "I really wish I could change things."  
"I know," whispered Cosmic Pluto as a tear trickled down her cheek.  
Pluto suddenly gasped. Cosmic Pluto was fading right before eyes. "Maggie," she choked.  
"It's happening Mother," whispered Cosmic Pluto. "It is up to my younger self now."  
Pluto watched in despair as Cosmic Pluto faded out of sight. "Maggie," she whispered. "Follow your destiny."  
  
Maggie walked outside the palace garden. She was so glad her mother came to visit her for a little while. Maggie envied the other girls because their mothers were with them all the time. When Setsuna was not around Maggie missed her deeply. She could not wait for the day when she could join Setsuna at the Gates of Time.  
Something suddenly fell by her feet. She looked down and saw a strange object on the ground. Maggie reached down and picked it up. She studied it closely. It was a dark green crystal sphere by the looks of it. "I wonder what this is," she said out loud. "I had better take it to Aunt Amy. She might be able to tell me something." As Maggie headed back toward the palace entrance she was suddenly caught up in a cyclone. She screamed. "Where did this come from," she howled. She spun around and was getting very dizzy. Just as mysteriously as it appeared the cyclone disappeared. Maggie fell to the ground with a thud. "What a ride," she muttered rubbing her backside. She stood up and gave a gasp. "Where am I?" She was no longer in the palace garden. It looked like a wasteland. "What happened here," she gasped as she began to run. "Hello," she called. "Is anybody here?" There was no answer. Maggie began to run in the direction of the Crystal Palace or least what she believed was the direction of the Crystal Palace. "I have got to find someone," she thought to herself. She kept running until she came to a familiar looking structure. It was the Crystal Palace but it looked different. It almost looked spooky. Maggie gave a gulp of fright and went inside. "Hello," she gasped timidly. "Is anyone there?" Maggie continued walking down the dark corridors looking for everyone.   
Suddenly she tripped over something. She groaned and sat up looking to see what she had tripped over. What she saw stopped her heart. It was a dead body. Maggie hesitantly reached over to it. When she saw whom it was she gave a loud cry. It was Neo-Queen Serenity. Maggie screamed in terror. She jumped and ran through the halls. She ran into more corpses of the people who lived in the palace. It seemed that everyone was dead. Maggie got back to the palace entrance and collapsed sobbing hysterically. "Who did this," she yelled.  
"Why I did little one," a voice from behind her said.   
Maggie turned around and saw a woman standing there. "Who are you," she stammered.   
"My name is Carnelian," the woman replied. "Welcome Sailor Chibi Pluto."  
"If you know who I am then I might as well transform," Maggie told her and she pulled out her transformation pen. She held it up. "PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!" She transformed into her Scout uniform and put herself in fighting position. "What have you done and why have you brought me to this future," she demanded.  
"When my colleague Jade failed in her attempt to take over the world I thought I would try," Carnelian replied.  
"Jade," thought Maggie as she tried hard to remember. Then it hit her, "Annika."  
"I brought you here because you are the Chibi Scout of time," Carnelian continued. "With your time protection bubble you would have been able to protect the Sailor Scouts from what I was going to do. I have been able to alter the timeline and now I can take care of you."  
"How terrible of you," choked Chibi Pluto as tears streamed down her face. She powered up. "SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!" Her attack flew out but Carnelian only laughed and jumped out of the way.  
"You cannot hit me," she sneered at Chibi Pluto. "I can move faster than anyone else." Carnelian held up her hand and a ball of fire appeared. She threw it at Chibi Pluto who screamed in agony as she felt the burning pain. Her uniform caught fire but she dropped and rolled smothering the fire out. She felt a huge sting from the burns. "There is no way you can beat me now," snarled Carnelian.  
Chibi Pluto pulled herself to her feet. She powered up again. "SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!" At the same time Carnelian tossed another fireball and the two attacks collided. The brunt of the attacks sent Chibi Pluto flying. She got back up and ran. "What can I do," she asked herself. "I cannot beat her."  
"Yes you can," a soft gentle voice spoke to her.   
Chibi Pluto turned around and saw a woman with silver hair done up like Neo-Queen Serenity standing before her. Chibi Pluto recognized her. "Queen Serenity from the Moon Kingdom," she gasped.  
"Yes," Queen Serenity replied. "I am here to help you."  
"What can I do," choked Chibi Pluto. "I cannot beat her by myself and she has altered the timeline so I cannot get help."  
"You can do it yourself," Queen Serenity told her. "You can go to the Gates of Time and go back to where you were taken. There you will be able to defeat Carnelian."  
"Why did I not think about that," Chibi Pluto asked herself out loud.  
"In a fragile state one cannot think of the obvious," Queen Serenity gently explained.  
"My attacks have had no effect on her," Chibi Pluto sobbed.  
"Once we get to the Gates of Time I will loan you my power," said Queen Serenity. "It will be enough to defeat Carnelian but I should caution you. The power will only be good for one attack. Use it carefully."  
"I understand," sobbed Chibi Pluto.  
"I must also warn you that you will see something very disturbing at the Gates of Time," Queen Serenity cautioned. "Be prepared."  
"I will," murmured Chibi Pluto as she and Queen Serenity headed toward the Gates of Time.  
  
Chibi Pluto felt a huge uneasiness when she got to the Gates of Time. She wondered what Queen Serenity meant when she said she would see something disturbing. Hadn't all she had already seen been disturbing enough? What could be worse?  
She got her answer almost immediately. There at the Gates were the remains of her mother. "MOM," she screamed as she ran over. "MOM!" She began to cry hysterically.  
"Calm down child," Queen Serenity's soothing voice whispered to her. "Only you can go and fix this."  
Chibi Pluto could not contain herself. She screamed in anguish. Queen Serenity placed a comforting hand on Chibi Pluto's shoulder. "You must be strong," she said. "Otherwise you will not restore the timeline."  
Chibi Pluto swallowed back her tears and nodded. She pulled herself to her feet. Queen Serenity placed her hand on her head. "I am loaning you my power," she explained. "Remember to use it wisely."  
Chibi Pluto closed her eyes and felt the power entering her. "I will defeat Carnelian everyone," she thought. "I promise."  
"Good luck little one," called Queen Serenity as Chibi Pluto departed for her destination.  
  
Chibi Pluto landed on the ground with a thud. She rubbed her sooty, tearstained face and went looking for Carnelian. She found her in the garden getting ready to use her attack. "Hold it right there," shouted Chibi Pluto.  
Carnelian turned around. "What are you doing here," she demanded. "I sent you ahead of what I was going to do."  
"Do not underestimate the future Guardian of Time," choked Chibi Pluto. "I can mess with time too and I am doing it legally. You will not succeed."  
"That's what you think," snarled Carnelian. She powered up and threw a ball of fire at Chibi Pluto. Chibi Pluto was prepared and threw herself out of the way. She groaned in pain as she hit the ground hard. She pulled herself back to her feet and powered up. "SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!" Carnelian screamed as the temporarily powered up attack hit her. She was vaporized immediately.  
Chibi Pluto fell to her knees. It was over but all she could do was cry hysterically.  
  
"Mama look," exclaimed Annika as she and Raye were left the palace to take a quiet walk around the garden.  
"What is it Sweetheart," asked Raye but then she saw what Annika was pointing at. Chibi Pluto, covered with burns, was crumpled up on the ground sobbing hysterically. She ran over to the child. "Maggie what is it?"  
"Mommy," screamed Chibi Pluto. "I want Mommy!"  
"Maggie," called Gary as he ran over with Rini. He tried gathering Chibi Pluto in his arms. "What happened Princess?"   
Chibi Pluto only screamed louder and struggled to break free from her father's embrace. "MOMMY!"  
Rini turned and ran into the palace and toward the Gates of Time.  
  
"Luna P," shouted Rini as she ran to the Time Portal.  
"Small Lady," exclaimed Pluto.  
"It's Maggie," gasped Rini. "She has been through some kind of battle and is now screaming for you. She is not letting Gary hold her."  
Pluto realized that Maggie had just been through her ordeal. She nodded her head and followed Rini. When she got out to the palace garden she saw her daughter screaming for her hysterically. Amy was trying to calm her down but was not succeeding. Pluto ran over and took Chibi Pluto into her arms. "It's okay Darling," she said. "I'm here."  
Chibi Pluto clung to her mother and sobbed hysterically. Her mother was alive and Chibi Pluto did not ever want to let go of her.  
  
Maggie was badly traumatized from her ordeal. Amy treated her burns and other injuries and declared her physically okay. Unfortunately another Chibi Scout was left emotionally crippled. Maggie was unable to talk at first but Raye used some of her psychic abilities to get her to tell what had happened. Setsuna decided to take a few weeks off from her post to help Maggie through this. Seeing her mother dead in the alternate timeline had scared Maggie beyond belief. She was not sure if she could ever get over it. Maggie clung to her mother for dear life most of the time. She did not want Setsuna out of her sight. Raye showed Setsuna how to do the massages and Amy worked Maggie into her already busy schedule to talk things out. Meanwhile Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru were getting anxious. They protectively guarded over their daughters but fearing that they would not be able to prevent the inevitable. Who was next?  
  
In his lair Lord Sardonyx gazed into his sphere at an image of Madelyn. "You the Chibi Scout of death and destruction will be next," he said. "Enjoy your peace not because you will not have it when I am done with you."  
  
  



	7. Chibi Saturn

Hi Everyone! Moving right along into Part Seven. I am so glad everyone is enjoying this series. Thanks to everyone who have given great reviews.  
Again I love e-mails so send them to AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Check out my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I wish I did then I would not have to worry about getting my bills paid. Except for Rini I own this generation of Scouts.  
Note: This part takes place about two days after Part Six ends.  
  
Doom  
Part Seven: Sailor Chibi Saturn  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Madelyn was running through the maze of doorways trying to find the one that would take her home. She was out of breath from her running. Why could she not find the right door? Madelyn was so scared. She wanted her mother.   
Madelyn stopped at one door. Will this one lead her to safety? There was only one way to find out. Madelyn took a deep breath and opened the door.   
Demons were on the other side.  
Madelyn began to scream.  
  
Madelyn sat up in her bed and screamed. This was the same nightmare she had since the personal battle she had gone through. It terrified her beyond belief. Would it ever end?  
The door burst open and Hotaru flew in. She sat down on the bed and gathered Madelyn into her arms. "It's okay Darling," whispered Hotaru stroking Madelyn's short brown hair. "It was only a dream."  
Madelyn collapsed into Hotaru's arms sobbing. "But it's the same dream Mama," she choked. "It's the same one I have had since I had that fight."  
"I know Darling," said Hotaru soothingly. "It will go away. I promise. Just keep cooperating with Aunt Amy and you will feel better."  
Madelyn did not say anything else. She did not want too. All she wanted was to feel safe again. But she could not stop thinking about what had happened.  
  
Two days earlier...  
"Mama," whined Madelyn. "I'm bored. There's nothing to do."  
"You should find something," Hotaru patiently replied. "You have plenty of toys and books."  
"But I want to play with someone," Madelyn complained. "No ones wants to play anymore."  
Hotaru sighed. It was true the other children were not up to playing. With the exceptions of Hope and Faith all of the children had been singled out for some kind of mental torture. Amy had her hands full acting as psychiatrist. Raye had her hands full doing relaxation therapy on Annika, Gloria, Rini and Ariel. She had shown Lita and Setsuna how to do it so she would not be as busy. It broke Hotaru's heart to see all the girls so distressed all the time but she also feared for her own child. Was it going to happen to Madelyn too? Hotaru prayed it wouldn't.   
"Here," she said handing Madelyn a puzzle. "Why don't you put this together outside. It is such a beautiful day today."  
"Okay Mama," mumbled Madelyn taking the puzzle out of her mother's hands.   
Hotaru kissed Madelyn on the forehead. "Run along and play but be back in time to get ready for dinner."  
Madelyn scampered out of their quarters. Hotaru watched her go, saying a quick prayer that nothing would happen. She turned back to her work. She had recently gotten her nursing certificate and was trying to assist Amy in all of her work right now. Because of what had been happening Amy's work had been piling up. Hotaru was trying to help her catch up.  
  
Madelyn went outside to the palace garden. It was another pretty day. She looked over and saw Amy with Annika sitting by the pond. Raye was nearby but not close enough to distract Annika. Madelyn realized that Amy must have taken Annika outside for her session today. Although Madelyn was young she had the sense to stay away while one of the girls were having a session with Amy. She turned and walked in the opposite direction. There was a veranda with a couple chairs and a table. Madelyn carried her puzzle over there and sat down. She took the puzzle out of its box and began to work on it. She loved jigsaw puzzles. Her parents started getting her more complicated ones since she was so good at them.  
As she was working one her puzzle the world suddenly seemed to shimmer around her. Madelyn looked up and stared hard. The world was shimmering. She felt a feeling of terror build up inside her. What was going on? Madelyn got up and tried to get back to the palace but the shimmering was making her dizzy. Madelyn closed her eyes and tried to focus herself. When she opened them the world was still shimmering. Madelyn gave into the dizziness and passed out.  
  
When she came too Madelyn found she was no longer in the palace garden. Instead she was in an unfamiliar corridor. "Where am I," she asked herself. Tentatively she began to walk down the corridor trying to find out where she was. She crashed into a wall. Moaning in pain Madelyn saw that the corridor was a maze of some kind. She had to find a way out. Madelyn began to run hoping to find a way out of this maze. She kept running into dead ends and would have to turn around. Finally she came to a door. Out of breath since she was not used to running, Madelyn opened the door. She was dismayed to find that it was not a way out. Instead she found herself in a room. Sitting in a chair was a woman with blue hair.  
"Welcome Sailor Chibi Saturn," laughed the woman.  
"Who are you and how do you know I am Sailor Chibi Saturn," asked Madelyn.  
"My name is Selenite," the woman replied. "And thanks to all my former comrades I know who all of the Chibi Scouts are."  
"Your former comrades," demanded Madelyn. Then it dawned on her that Selenite was talking about the people who had fought the other Chibi Scouts.  
"I must say you impressed me," Selenite told Madelyn.  
"How," asked Madelyn.  
"You managed to find me sooner than I predicted," Selenite replied. "I thought you would be wandering around in my maze for a lot longer."  
"Don't underestimate the Chibi Scouts," Madelyn retorted as she pulled out her transformation pen. She held it up and shouted, "SATURN POWER MAKE UP!" Madelyn transformed into Sailor Chibi Saturn. "I am the soldier of death and destruction. On behalf of Saturn I will destroy you."  
"Do as you like," snarled Selenite. "But I have no intentions of harming you. I will tell you how to get out of this maze and back home."  
"Then tell me," ordered Chibi Saturn holding up her destructive glaive.  
"All you have to do is find the right door," Selenite told her. "If you find the right door to lead you home then you win this game. If not you will be trapped in this maze forever."  
"Just send me home and I will not have to destroy you," demanded Chibi Saturn.  
"Oh you are in no place to make demands you little brat," laughed Selenite. "I have enough power to do with what I please."  
"Then you leave me no choice," said Chibi Saturn as she held up her glaive.   
Selenite just laughed and held up her hand. A bright ball of energy appeared and surrounded Chibi Saturn. The bright light blinded her. When the light was gone Chibi Saturn found herself back in the maze. Realizing that she had to play Selenite's game Chibi Saturn began to trek around the maze looking for a door. She stopped at one. Hoping this was the right one Chibi Saturn opened it. It was not home. Instead it was a dark chamber. Chibi Saturn nervously stepped inside. If Selenite was around Chibi Saturn wanted to beat her. She walked around the chamber.   
Suddenly something grabbed her from behind and lifted her up. Chibi Saturn screamed in terror as she found herself hanging upside down. She looked up and saw herself gazing into the red eyes of a youma. Chibi Saturn screamed in terror and managed to kick herself free. She landed with a thud on the ground. She got up to get away but the youma's claws dug into her back. She cried out as she felt the claws dig into her back. Chibi Saturn broke away from him and held up her glaive. "DESTRUCTIVE RAY!" The energy from her glaive sliced into the youma destroying him. Chibi Saturn sank to her knees in relief. She wiped a tear out of her eye.  
"Very good Chibi Saturn," Selenite's voice echoed throughout the chamber. "I forgot to tell you one thing about my maze. All the other doors will have a youma for you to battle. If you lose you will die."  
"I will not die," Chibi Saturn hissed. She got up to continue her journey.  
  
Chibi Saturn traveled along the maze of corridors for quite a while before she reached another door. She opened hoping this was the one that would lead her home. It was not the one that would take her home. It was another chamber. Chibi Saturn cautiously walked inside. The sound of someone sobbing came from a corner. Chibi Saturn decided to investigate. She headed toward the corner and was surprised to see her close friend Kara sitting on the floor crying. "Kara," she shouted running over to her.  
"Chibi Saturn," choked Kara. Chibi Saturn noticed Kara's blonde locks were matted with blood.   
"What happened to you," asked Chibi Saturn.  
"I don't know," sobbed Kara. "I want my mommy."  
"Let me take care of your cut," Chibi Saturn told her and she placed her hand on Kara's forehead. To her surprise no glow came out. "Oh know," she cried. "My healing power is not working."  
Kara began to laugh. Chibi Saturn looked at her in surprise. Why was she laughing? Right before her eyes she watched as Kara morphed into Selenite. "I fooled you," laughed Selenite. "By the way I took your healing powers from you so even try to heal some of your own injuries because it won't work."  
"How could you," choked Chibi Saturn. She held up her glaive and prepared to attack again. The moment she did that the same bright light surrounded her. She found herself back in the maze. "Not again." She moaned. Chibi Saturn got up and continued her journey.   
  
Chibi Saturn went from door to door for what seemed like an eternity. Behind each door was another youma for her to battle. She was starting to feel very tired. Her health was never that good and this game was starting to take its toll on her. Not only that but she had numerous bruises and cuts all over her body. Some of the cuts looked pretty deep. Chibi Saturn got to what was probably her fifteenth door. "I hope this is the right one," she thought and she opened the door. To her delight she saw Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus inside. "Am I glad to see you," she cried joyfully running over to them. "I have been trapped in this stupid maze for hours."  
"And probably not finding a way out," added Chibi Neptune.  
"No," moaned Chibi Saturn.  
"Figures," laughed Chibi Uranus. "You cannot do anything without the rest of us."  
"What's that supposed to mean," asked Chibi Saturn as a tear formed in her eye.  
"You are weak like your mother," Chibi Uranus told her. "You may have the most powerful attack but you cannot fight without the other Chibi Scouts or it would mean your death."  
"You liars," screamed Chibi Saturn as tears ran down her face. She began to cry hard.  
"See," Chibi Neptune told Chibi Uranus. "She's just a big baby."  
"Exactly," agreed Chibi Uranus.  
"How could you be so mean," sobbed Chibi Saturn. A thought suddenly dawned on her. "Are you really Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus or are you Selenite tricking me again?"  
Right before Chibi Saturn's eyes the other two Chibi Scouts morphed into two youmas. They both reached over to attack Chibi Saturn. She quickly jumped out of the way. The youmas laughed and one of them made a grab for Chibi Saturn. She tried to get away but was too weak. The youma grabbed her. Bolts of energy went through her. Chibi Saturn screamed in pain. The youma dropped her and she fell with a thud to the ground. Chibi Saturn groaned and picked up her glaive. "DESTRUCTIVE RAY!" The attack vaporized both youmas instantly. Exhausted and worn out Chibi Saturn sat down and began to cry.  
"It looks like I am going to win Chibi Saturn," laughed Selenite's voice.  
Chibi Saturn did not answer. She was ready to give up. She was too afraid to go through any more doors. All of them had a youma. She was never going to find the right one. "I cannot do this anymore," she sobbed. "I am going to lose."  
"No you aren't," a voice said. Chibi Saturn turned and saw an image standing before her. There was something very familiar about her.  
"Who are you," she asked.  
"During the Silver Millenium I was the Queen of Saturn," the image told her. "I was your mother's mother during the time of the Moon Kingdom. My name is Cassini and I am your grandmother."  
[Author's note: Cassini is named after Saturn's rings.]  
"My grandmother from the Silver Millenium," gasped Chibi Saturn.  
"Yes," Cassini replied. "Your mother would not remember me but I heard your distress. I am here to help you."  
"How are you going to help me," asked Chibi Saturn as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Were you a Sailor Scout too?"  
"No but I do possess the power of death and destruction," Cassini replied. "You must not give in to any more illusions. None of the people you love are here. Do not let Selenite fool you. She has really messed with your mind. She is trying to convince you that you are not strong. Do not believe her."  
"But how can I find the right door," asked Chibi Saturn. "I am afraid to open doors right now. What will be on the other side?"  
"I cannot tell you," replied Cassini. "You just have to keep going on. You are a very powerful Chibi Scout and you can beat Selenite."  
"I really don't know if I can," sobbed Chibi Saturn. As grateful as she was for Cassini's help, she badly wanted her mother right now. The terror she felt about going through that maze some more just overwhelmed her. She felt a hand on her head. She looked up and saw Cassini looking down at her.  
"Just believe in yourself," she said. "You can do it. Once you beat Selenite you can see your mother again."  
Chibi Saturn wiped the tears out of her eyes ad nodded her head. "I will try," she whispered even though she felt a lot of doubt. Suddenly she felt some power inside of her that she had never felt before. "What is this funny feeling," she asked.  
"I have passed on some of my power to you," Cassini replied. "Use it wisely. It will only be good for a couple of hits."  
"I will," choked Chibi Saturn. "Thank you."  
"In the name of Saturn make us proud," called Cassini as she faded away.  
Chibi Saturn continued on her quest.  
  
After a while Chibi Saturn arrived at another door. She was overcome with terror. She badly wanted her mother right now. "I have to be strong," she told herself. She sucked in a huge breath and opened the door. This room was perhaps the scariest of all. It was a chamber of some kind. Spider webs were all over the place. Chibi Saturn shuddered. She hated spiders. She recalled the time Gloria had brought one inside to scare her so she could tape it for her school project. Chibi Saturn tried to ignore the spider webs. She held up her glaive. "I don't know exactly where you are Selenite," she called. "But I will not let you beat me."  
A growl from behind her froze Chibi Saturn in her tracks. She turned around and saw two giant spiders approaching her. She gave a piercing scream of terror. One of the spiders grabbed her. Chibi Saturn tried to get free but the spider had a tight grip on her. The other spider began wrapping its web around her. Chibi Saturn continued to scream. Fear and revulsion completely overcame. She felt her stomach churn and she opened her mouth and vomited. "Mama," she screamed in fright. "I want my mama!"  
"Mama can't help you brat," snarled Selenite. "No one can. The spiders are going to enjoy a tasty meal now."  
"Don't let them win Chibi Saturn," Cassini's voice in her head told her. "Use your power."  
Chibi Saturn concentrated her power. She tried to ignore the fact that she was about to become the main course in the spiders' meals. She felt strength. "DESTRUCTIVE RAY," she shouted and the two spiders vaporized. Chibi Saturn fell to the ground.  
"Impossible," screamed Selenite. "How could you beat those spiders."  
"Someone very close to me loaned me the strength and power," choked Chibi Saturn in a shaky voice. "You will not win."  
"We'll see about that," shouted Selenite. She blasted Chibi Saturn down. She groaned in pain as she hit the ground.   
"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!" Chibi Saturn's temporarily stronger attack flew out and hit Selenite who was too busy powering up to defend herself. She gave a scream of rage as the attack vaporized her. Chibi Saturn fell to her knees and began to cry. The world shimmered around her and she was back in the palace garden.  
  
"I want to go back in Mom," pleaded Daisy as she and Lita walked around the palace garden.  
"Not yet," Lita told her daughter firmly. "Aunt Amy said you need to get out and about again. You need some fresh air. You have barely left your room this last week."  
Daisy sighed. She knew her mom was right but she was having a difficult time dealing with her feelings and she had not been eating very much lately. She looked around the garden and saw a figure hunched over on the ground. "Mom look," she exclaimed pointing.  
"What is it Darling," asked Lita. She looked in the direction Daisy was pointing and was horrified to see a very battered and bloodied Chibi Saturn hunched down on the ground crying her eyes out. "Oh dear," she gasped and ran over. She gathered Chibi Saturn into her arms. "Daisy go and find Aunt Hotaru and hurry," she ordered her daughter. Daisy took off. "It's okay Madelyn," Lita assured the little girl. "You're safe now."  
Chibi Saturn clung to Lita and sobbed. After a few minutes she heard another voice. "Madelyn darling what happened?" Chibi Saturn broke free from Lita's hold and flung herself into Hotaru's arms and sobbed hysterically.  
  
Two days later Madelyn was back in her own quarters. Due to the multiple contusions and bruises Amy kept her in the hospital for observation. Amy also wanted to make sure that Madelyn's health was stable enough. The ordeal had taken a physical toll on her as well as an emotional one. Like the others Madelyn had to talk to Amy about what had happened. Raye had shown Hotaru how to do the massages. Madelyn was terrified of going through doors now. Someone had to be with her. Nightmares plagued her sleep. In the meantime Michiru and Haruka grew very protective of Hope and Faith. It was not going to happen to them if they could help it.   
  
In his lair Lord Sardonyx held up his sphere. He was gazing at the image of Hope. "You are next Chibi Scout of the ocean," he told her. "Be prepared." His laughter echoed in the chamber.  
  
End of Part Seven.  
  



	8. Chibi Neptune

Hi everyone! Moving right along into Part eight. Hope everyone enjoys this one as much as the others. Again I love e-mail so please e-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Check out my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created all of the Chibi Scouts except for Rini.  
Note: This part takes place about three days after Part Seven ends.  
  
Doom  
Part Eight  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Hope sat by Amy drawing a picture. She was having a session with Amy right now and was supposed to draw a picture of what happened. Normally Hope loved drawing but today she just did not feel like cooperating. She threw her crayon down. "I don't want to draw what happened," she shouted. "Why do I have to talk about it?"  
"I know it is hard," Amy gently explained. "But this is necessary. All of the other girls are doing the same thing."  
Hope burst into tears. "I do not want to talk about it," she sobbed. "It's too scary and my head still hurts."  
Amy put her arms around the child and tried to comfort her. Unfortunately like the other girls were at the beginning, Hope was inconsolable. Amy knew there was only one person who could calm Hope right now. She looked up at the mirror, which was an observation window and motioned, with her hand. A minute later Michiru came in. She knelt down by them and took Hope into her arms. "It's okay Sweetie," she soothed. "I'm here."  
Hope clung to Michiru sobbing pitifully. "Michiru Mama," she sobbed. "I don't want to remember this. Please let's go back to our quarters."  
"I'm sorry Darling," whispered Michiru. "We have to do this. It is the only way."  
Hope just shook with sobs with Michiru's arms. The previous event was very fresh in her mind. She wished it had never happened.  
  
Three days earlier...  
"Give it back to me," Hope shouted to Faith as she chased her around the room. Faith had one of Hope's music books in her hands and was running away from her sister.  
"No way," Faith shouted back. "I am sick of hearing that song. You have played it twenty times in the last two days. I know because I have counted."  
"Give it," screamed Hope angrily. She tried to keep up with her sister but Faith was a lot faster than she was. Hope was not athletic so running was not something she did often.  
"I am not going to give it to you," shouted Faith. "I will not listen to that song again."  
"Girls," a sharp voice from the doorway froze them both in their tracks. They looked up and saw both Michiru and Haruka standing in the doorway.  
"Michiru Mama, Faith took my music book and she won't give it back," wailed Hope as she ran over to Michiru for a hug.  
"Well I am sick and tired of hearing that song," Faith shot back as she placed the book into Haruka's hand.  
"That still does not give you the right to take her book away," Haruka said firmly.   
Hope smirked and poked her tongue out at Faith. Unfortunately Michiru saw her. "Enough young lady," she reprimanded Hope. "If you are only playing the song to annoy your sister then that is not nice either."  
"Yes Ma'am," muttered Hope in a sulky voice.  
"I think you two need some time apart right now," Haruka suggested. "Come on Faith. Why don't we go for a ride on the motorcycle."  
"Yeah," Faith shrieked with delight.  
"I really want to see if Annika and Gloria will play with me," Hope said.  
"They are both getting better so maybe they will," Michiru encouraged. "Go and see."  
Hope left their quarters and Faith went back to her room to get her shoes on. Haruka gazed after her daughters fondly. "What happened to the others will not happen to them if I have anything to do with it," she declared fiercely.  
"I agree with you," Michiru agreed. "But the ocean is restless. Something is going to happen soon."  
"It better not be with our children," Haruka gritted her teeth as she spoke. "Otherwise whoever is responsible for all this will regret the day he or she ever met the Chibi Scouts."  
"With you, Raye, and Lita that person will be sorry," laughed Michiru.  
"I'm ready Haruka Papa," called Faith as she came back in. She gave Michiru a kiss goodbye and followed Haruka out the door. Michiru picked up her violin and began to play softly. The music helped calm the unsettling feeling that was building up inside of her. How she hoped that the twins wouldn't go through the same thing the other children went through.  
  
Hope was glad that Annika, Gloria, and Ariel were all up to playing. It had been several weeks since they had been through their ordeals and thanks to Amy and Raye they were recovering nicely. Hope could tell that they were all still disturbed by what had happened to each of them. Annika was much more sensitive that usual and had crying fits to a point where she was unable to breathe. Gloria seemed fearful all the time and seemed anxious about everyone's safety. Little Ariel had a traumatized look in her eyes all the time. She also burst into tears very easily. Hope was glad they all wanted to play right now. They agreed on a game and took it outside to play. It was a nice day, sunny with a breeze. Hope, Annika, and Gloria all had a difficult time keeping their long hair from blowing in their faces. Ariel's short hair just ruffled in the wind.  
"Where's Faith," asked Gloria as she pushed her red hair out of her face.  
"She's out on the motorcycle with Haruka Papa," Hope replied.  
"I could never ride one of those," Ariel shuddered at the thought.  
"It's fun," Hope told her.   
"Mama said it is," Annika agreed. "But she still has not let me ride yet."  
"I have and I had a great time," Gloria sighed as she lay down on the grass. She reached over and took Annika's hand. Hope noticed that she had been doing that a lot lately. She did not know why and Gloria was not allowed to tell anyone why she was so protective of Annika right now.  
"Ariel," called a voice and everyone looked up to see Amy coming out. "Come on Darling it is time for you to go see Aunt Raye."  
"Do we have to Mommy," asked Ariel. "It always makes me sleepy."  
"Now you know we do," Amy insisted as she took Ariel's hand. She turned to Annika. "You need to come now too Annika. It is time for you and I to talk."  
"I don't want to," pouted Annika.  
"You want me to get your mother out here," asked Amy.  
"No Ma'am," Annika jumped up knowing she would be in trouble if her mother knew she was being rude. She turned to Gloria and Hope. "Maybe we can play some more later."  
"That would be fun," agreed Gloria.  
"I must say it is good to see the three of you having fun again," Amy smiled down at the girls. "I'm sorry I have to break it up but Aunt Raye and I have a schedule to keep."  
"It's okay," Hope said with a sigh. "We have been out here for about an hour now. Haruka Papa and Faith should be coming home soon."  
Amy, Ariel and Annika walked away. Hope turned to Gloria and asked. "How about hide and seek?"  
"Okay I'm it," cried Gloria jumping up. She ran to a tree and covered eyes and began counting. Hope ran off to find a hiding place. Hide and seek was a favorite game among the children at the palace. Since the garden was so huge there were numerous places to go and hide. The best one at hiding was Daisy. She could find the best places where no one could think of looking.  
Hope ducked behind the brick wall. There were some bushes there that would make a great hiding place. Hope began to crawl into them when she heard a sound. It was music. Was Michiru outside playing some music? Hope strained her ears to listen. No it was not Michiru because it was not violin or piano music. It sounded like the clarinet. Drawn to the beautiful music Hope followed the sound. Where was it coming from? She found that she could not ignore it. She had to follow it. Suddenly the music grew louder and Hope felt a sudden pressure in her eardrums. She let out a loud scream of pain. A bright light washed over her and she vanished.  
Gloria came running around the corner. "Hope," she called. "Are you okay? I heard you scream." There was no answer. Gloria called again, "Hope!" When no answer came again a chill went over her heart. Could it be? Fear ran through Gloria and she ran toward the palace entrance. "Mommy!"  
  
When the white light cleared away Hope found that she was in a mysterious hallway. She did not recognize it at all. "Where am I,' she asked herself. Suddenly music began blaring. It was dreadful music and it rang in Hope's head. She clasped her hands over her ears and wailed in pain.  
"Welcome Sailor Chibi Neptune," a voice from the corner said. Hope turned around and saw a woman sitting in a large chair, surrounded by various pieces of music equipment.  
"Who are you," she asked.  
"My name is Staurolite," she replied. "I believe your comrades have met my comrades."  
"Who is behind all of this," demanded Hope. "My friends are a mess right now thanks to all of you."  
"We have our reasons little girl," snarled Staurolite.  
"You won't mess me up," yelled Hope as she held up her transformation pen. "I have had time to prepare for you." She held her pen high over her head and shouted, "NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!" Ocean waves surrounded her and melted her clothes into her scout uniform. She positioned herself in attack position. "Prepare to die," she ordered.  
"What a cheeky child," laughed Staurolite. "You really think you can beat me?"  
"I can," Chibi Neptune replied. "I am a Chibi Scout of the outer solar system. We were given stronger powers than those of the inner Chibi Scouts. I will beat you."  
"We shall see," laughed Staurolite and she snapped her fingers. Horrible off tune music blared out and blasted Chibi Neptune's eardrums. She cried in pain as she clutched her hands to her ears. "You see Chibi Neptune," Staurolite explained. "Music may be a strength of yours but I will make it your weakness. By the time I am through with you then you will have gone so mad that you will be incapacitated."  
Chibi Neptune could only clutch her hand s to her ears and cry in pain. "I have got to get out of here," she gasped and she ran in the opposite direction.  
"You can run but you can't hide," shouted Staurolite. "The music will be everywhere you go. You cannot escape it."  
Chibi Neptune continued running. She saw a door and ran through it. The room was empty. Chibi Neptune heaved a breath of relief and sat down. That music was horrible. Her head was hurting from having to listen to it.   
Suddenly music that was worse than before blared inside her head. Chibi Neptune screamed in pain. She clasped her hands over her ears and tried to block out the dreadful sounds but she had no luck. Her head began to throb. She got up and ran out of the room. "I have got to find a way out of here," she gasped.  
"Are you in pain," snarled Staurolite as she appeared before Chibi Neptune. "You are getting weaker. I bet you cannot fight right now."  
"We'll see about that," gasped Chibi Neptune as she powered up. She tried to ignore the pain in her head and the nausea in her stomach. The music was making her sick. "TIDAL WAVE!" Her attack flew out but it was very weak.   
Staurolite laughed. "If this is the best you can do then I will have no problem winning."  
"Impossible," gasped Chibi Neptune. "My attacks are usually a lot stronger."  
"This music is not only going to affect your mind but your physical strength," laughed Staurolite. "Pretty soon you will be a weak, mindless shell."  
"I cannot allow this to happen," thought Chibi Neptune. "I have to escape. It is the only way I can survive." With her hands over her ears Chibi Neptune took off running, but true to Staurolite's word, she felt herself growing weaker. The dreadful music was just too overpowering. Her mind could not take it. Chibi Neptune sat down and tried to hum one of the tunes she and Micharu played together. She was hoping the tune would drown out Staurolite's music. It didn't. It continued to grow louder and louder in her head. Chibi Neptune gave an ear-splitting scream. Her ears, head and stomach were all hurting. She tried to get up but the music now had a paralyzing effect on her. She fell back down. Moaning she began to claw at her face causing deep scratches. She also began to pull at her hair, entangling it in her fingers.   
Staurolite appeared before her laughing again. "How vulnerable you are," she pointed out. "You are going insane quicker than I anticipated. I may just play with you a little before I destroy you."  
"T...T...Tidal," stammered Chibi Neptune but she was too weak to get the words out. Staurolite held up her hand and blasted a dark bolt of energy toward her. Chibi Neptune screamed in pain as it wrapped around her body. She fell limp and panted. "Michiru Mama," she whispered as tears streamed down her face. "I want you Michiru Mama."  
Staurolite shot another dark bolt of energy at Chibi Neptune. She screamed in pain again. Suddenly the ground was gone and Chibi Neptune went plunging to her death. She closed her eyes and mumbled again, "Michiru Mama." She fell into the darkness, ready to accept the fact that she was not going to survive. She welcomed the darkness as she blacked out.  
  
  
She woke up to feel herself floating. She felt around but could not feel anything. Suddenly a pair of arms took a hold of her and cradled her. Chibi Neptune felt comforted by these arms. "Michiru Mama," she asked.  
"Hush little one," a soft unfamiliar voice said. "I am here to help you. You are safe with me."  
The darkness cleared and Chibi Neptune found herself in a void of some kind. She looked up and saw a beautiful woman with blue hair holding her. There was something very familiar about this woman. "Who are you," she asked.  
"I am from the Silver Millenium," the woman replied. "My name is Arista and I was one of the princesses of Neptune."  
"But Michiru Mama is the princess of Neptune," Chibi Neptune protested.  
"She is," Arista replied. "She was my older sister."  
"Your older sister," gasped Chibi Neptune. "Then you are my aunt."  
"No," said Arista. "Before I was killed by the Negaverse I had given birth to a set of twins. The twins survived and Queen Serenity sent them to the 30th century to be adopted by my sister."  
Chibi Neptune gave a gasp of surprise. "Then you are my..." she could not get the last word out.  
"Yes I am your mother," Arista finished the sentence for her.  
"Who was my father," asked Chibi Neptune.  
"Your father was the prince of Uranus and Haruka's brother," Arista replied.  
Chibi Neptune started to cry. She and Faith were related to Michiru and Haruka after all. This was all too overwhelming to her. Her emotions could not take anymore. Arista held her close. "You must calm down," she whispered. "My time with you is brief and I must help you beat Staurolite."  
"The music," choked Chibi Neptune. "It's too much. I am in pain."  
"I know you are," said Arista. "I am going to give you some of my power temporarily. It will help you regain your strength so that your attacks will work. I am not as strong as Michiru but I can briefly make you stronger so that you can win this."  
"Please," cried Chibi Neptune. "I want to get back home to Michiru Mama."  
"I am so glad my sister is taking such good care of you," said Arista. "My only regret is that I cannot be there to watch you and your sister grow."  
"Thank you for at least giving birth to us," Chibi Neptune choked as she rested a hand on Arista's cheek. Arista hugged Chibi Neptune who felt strength and powers being returned to her. "Good luck my darling," called Arista as she faded away. Chibi Neptune closed her eyes and concentrated on her destination.  
  
Staurolite was rejoicing in her victory. Unlike her former comrades she managed to destroy one of the Chibi Scouts. This was almost too good to be true. Her laughter filled the room.  
Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of her. She stopped laughing when Chibi Neptune emerged from the light. "What are you doing here," she shouted in rage. "I destroyed you."  
"I got help," Chibi Neptune informed her in the strongest voice she could muster. "I won't be beaten by the likes of you."  
Staurolite screamed with rage and threw another bolt of dark energy toward Chibi Neptune. A protective glow suddenly formed around Chibi Neptune and the energy bolt bounced off of her. "Impossible," screamed Staurolite. She shot out another bolt of energy but the glow still continued to protect Chibi Neptune. A white bolt of energy shot out from the glow and hit Staurolite. She screamed in pain as she collapsed.  
Chibi Neptune saw this as her chance. She powered up. "TIDAL WAVE!" Her attack flew out and hit Staurolite who screamed as she vanished. Chibi Neptune began to cry again. She lay down and curled up in a fetal position and began to whisper, "Michiru Mama." She was unaware that she was back in the palace garden.  
  
"Gloria are you sure she just vanished," asked Mina. "I hope this is not another one of your tricks."  
"Mom this is not a trick," shouted Gloria angrily. "What I said was the truth."  
Mina sighed and gently stroked her daughter's hair. The last several weeks had been very stressful and it was starting to take its toll. "I'm sorry darling," she told Gloria. "Where did you last see Hope?"  
"Over there," Gloria replied and she led Mina over to where she last saw Hope.   
Mina followed her daughter. She was horrified when she saw Chibi Neptune curled up on the ground. "Oh dear," she gasped. "Not another one." She ran over and gathered Chibi Neptune into her arms. "Hope honey are you okay?"  
"Let me go," sobbed Chibi Neptune breaking free from Mina's hold. "I want Michiru Mama. Please I want Michiru Mama."  
"Gloria go and get Aunt Michiru," Mina ordered. Gloria dashed off toward the palace doors. Mina tried to hold Chibi Neptune but she only broke away crying for Michiru.  
Haruka and Faith got back from their ride. "Hope," called Haruka dashing over to her. She pulled Chibi Neptune into her arms. "What happened?"  
Chibi Neptune screamed and twisted away. "MICHIRU MAMA!" Faith stood and watched this with sadness in her eyes. Chibi Neptune continued to scream for Michiru.  
"Hope," Michiru came running out. "It's okay Sweetie. I'm right here." Chibi Neptune threw herself into Michiru's arms and sobbed hysterically.   
  
It had taken a long time to calm Hope down. She was just too overwhelmed. Amy checked her over and saw that the music had done some damage to her eardrums. Fortunately minor surgery took care of that. Hope had to stay in the hospital room overnight so that Amy could observe her. Pain medication was prescribed for her head but the pain was very strong and Amy suspected it would take several days for it to go away. Hope found that she could only tell Amy right now about meeting her real mother. Because of doctor patient confidentiality Amy could not say anything to anyone. Hope now was added to Amy's schedule to talk about what had happened. Raye showed Michiru how to do the massages. Michiru was only too happy to help out. Hope was very clingy to Michiru and did not want to be with anyone else, including Faith.  
Michiru gazed down at Hope. She had been giving her a massage and it had relaxed the child enough to put her to sleep. Michiru was glad to see the child relaxed. Michiru and Haruka had to let Hope sleep with them at night because of intense nightmares.  
"Michiru Mama," a soft voice interrupted Michiru's thinking. She looked up and saw Faith standing by her with a fearful look in her eyes.  
"What is it Darling," she asked.  
"I'm the only one left," choked Faith. "I'm next aren't I?"  
Michiru knew she could not lie to the child. She reached over and took the child's hand. "I promise Haruka Papa and I will do what we can to protect you," she assured the child. "But yes, you are probably next."   
Faith sat down by Michiru and rested her head on her shoulder. Right now she just wanted reassurance. She reached over and took Hope's hand hoping to give her strength.   
  
In his lair Sardonyx held up his black ball. He gazed at an image of Faith. "You are so right child," he laughed. "You are next." With that he laughed, his laughter echoing against the walls.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chibi Uranus

Well, here is the last Chibi Scout, Sailor Chibi Uranus. Chibi Neptune's part is going to be hard to follow. I have gotten some rave reviews on that one. Faith is going to be tough since out of all the Chibi Scouts she is least explored. I hope to bring out some depths of her personality in this story.  
For all of you who have written to me. Arigato. I really love all the e-mails. Keep them coming. Email me at AngelRaye2@aol.com.   
Also check out my web page at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
This is a special note for someone named Alpha who has been slamming my stories. I am not doing this just for myself but for all the authors whose stories you have been criticizing. Back off and leave my stories and all those others you slam alone. We all put a lot of hard work into our stories and I can say for myself that I do not appreciate all the negative reviews. If you don't like the way my stories are written then do not read them. Everyone else likes my stories. Keep it up and I will find out a way to delete your reviews.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have and I never will. I own all of this generation with the exception of Rini.  
Note: This part takes place about two days after part eight ends.  
  
  
Doom  
Part Nine: Sailor Chibi Uranus  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Faith sat moodily with her arms crossed staring at Amy. Now like her sister and the rest of the children she had to go and talk to Amy. She hated this. Faith prided herself in being tough and not the type to cry. She had already cried and did not want to anymore. She did not like appearing vulnerable in front of anyone, not even her family.  
"Faith," Amy's gentle voice prodded her. "Sitting here saying nothing is not going to accomplish anything. You need to cooperate."  
"I have already told you what happened," snapped Faith. "Why do I have to tell you again?"  
"We need to sort through your feelings," Amy gently explained.   
"I do not have any feelings about this," stated Faith in a hostile voice. "Unlike everyone else I am tough."  
"So are Gloria and Daisy," Amy reminded her. "But they have been showing their feelings over all of this. There is nothing to be ashamed of."  
"I am not ashamed," choked Faith as a tear rolled down her face. She clutched her sweatshirt hoping Amy would not notice that her hands were shaking. Amy noticed them.  
"Talk to me," she ordered. "I promise no one will know that you have been crying."  
"Promise," asked Faith.  
"I promise," Amy laid a reassuring hand on Faith's shoulder. Faith crumbled. She accepted Amy's embrace and began to cry. When she was able to she began talking....  
  
Three days earlier...  
Haruka decided to check on the girls before turning in for the night. So far Hope had been sleeping peacefully tonight without any nightmares. Haruka hoped that the child would have a peaceful night. The poor thing had been having one nightmare after the other. It had been a difficult several days. Michiru was exhausted since Hope only wanted her comfort right now.  
The first thing Haruka noticed when she walked into the bedroom was that Faith was not in her bed. She was kneeling by Hope's bed holding her hand. Hope was asleep. Faith was resting her head on the edge of the bed. Haruka felt a pang of guilt. Faith had not been getting too much attention the last several days. Haruka walked over to her and placed a hand on Faith's shoulder. "Faith," she whispered gently.  
Faith sat up. "Haruka Papa," she gasped. "I'm sorry. I should be in bed."  
"It's okay," Haruka assured her. "You are not in trouble. Would you like to talk for a while?"  
Faith nodded her head. She followed Haruka into the living room. Haruka got her a glass of milk and she took a sip from it.  
"What's on your mind," Haruka asked her.  
"Nothing," muttered Faith as she took another sip.  
"You are worried about Hope aren't you," Haruka asked.  
"Hope, Annika, Maggie, and everyone else," Faith gave a loud sigh. She thought for a moment and then quietly whispered, "I am worried about myself too. I am the only one left."  
Haruka did not know what to say. She badly wanted to tell the child that it was not going to happen to her. When Annika went through her ordeal Haruka did not worry about the rest of them too much. When it happened to Gloria and Ariel, Haruka felt a twinge of worry. When Rini reported that all Chibi Scouts were going to go through this Haruka and Michiru vowed that it would not happen to their kids. Unfortunately, they were unable to protect Hope from it, despite their efforts. Faith was right. She was the only one left, which meant she was next. The only comfort Haruka found was that Amy and Raye worked wonders. Annika, Gloria, and Ariel were a lot better now. Rini and Daisy were showing signs of improvement too. Maggie and Madelyn were still on shaky ground and of course Hope was a mess. All the girls still had traumatized looks in their eyes. Haruka knew that Hope was in good hands now and should the same thing happen to Faith she would also be in good hands.   
A scream from the girls' room jolted Haruka out of her thoughts. She started to get up when Michiru came flying out. "I've got her," she called as she disappeared into the girls' room. The screaming was replaced by sobs with Michiru's comforting voice soothing the frightened child.  
Haruka sat back down and focused her attention back on Faith. The child gazed at her. "I don't want to be like everyone else," she whispered. Haruka put her arm around the child and held her, wanting to protect her from all evil.   
  
"What are you up too Faith," asked Luna the next day. Faith was sitting outside by a tree with her baseball in her hands. The cats all came outside.  
"Not much," Faith sighed as she tossed her baseball in the air and caught it.  
"I guess Hope is not up to playing right now is she," asked Artemis.  
"She would not play this game anyway," muttered Faith. "She's too prissy."  
"Don't worry," Diana assured her. "Hope will be fine."  
"Yes," added Stardust. "Annika is doing very well. She and Raye went into town to go shopping today."  
"Ariel is doing much better too," Moonbeam put in. "Amy decided to take this afternoon off from her duties and spend some time with her."  
"That's good," said Crescent. "Amy has been so busy with all of the children right now. She needs some time away."  
"I'm next," Faith whispered.  
"That is only an assumption Faith," Artemis told her.   
"Why would it not happen to me," Faith asked. "It has happened to everyone else."  
"Don't worry," Luna assured her. "You will be in good hands."  
"Crescent," Lita came outside. "Daisy and I are going to the park. She would like it if you came."  
"That's a good sign," said Crescent as he bounded toward Lita.  
"I had better go too," Stardust said. "Raye and Annika should be back soon."  
Luna gazed at Faith while the other cats wandered away. "Don't worry," she repeated. "You will be fine."  
Faith sighed and leaned up again the tree. The Inner Chibi Scouts were recovering nicely but they were still very clingy to their mothers. Faith could not imagine ever being so clingy. She prided herself in being an independent child.  
A sudden chill in the air got Faith's attention. She shivered and looked around. Why was it so quiet all of the sudden? She got up and went over to the palace gates. She was surprised that there were no guards outside. "That's weird," she though to herself. There are always palace guards outside. Where were they? Faiths decided she had better go and tell the king and queen that there was no one posted outside. She went in and was surprised to see that no one was at the entrance. "Odd," she muttered. Someone was always at the entrance. Usually one of the Scouts was there but right now there was no one. Faith headed toward the where the King and Queen spent most of the day tending to their business. That room was empty too. "Maybe they are with Rini," thought Faith. She decided to find one of the Sailor Scouts. She dashed over to Amy's office. Even though Amy was taking the day off Hotaru who was a nurse should be there. Faith got to Amy's office and saw it was empty too. Now Faith was starting to worry. Where was everyone? She remembered that Mina was staying in today because Gloria had a cold. She dashed over to Mina's quarters and pounded on the door. There was no answer. Faith turned the knob and saw that it was unlocked. She opened the door. "Hello," she called nervously. There was no answer. Faith left and headed toward her own quarters. She knew Michiru, Haruka, and Hope was all there because she had just left them there. She got to her quarters and flung open the door.   
"Michiru Mama, Haruka Papa," she called. "Do you know where everyone is?" Once again silence greeted her. Faith panicked. She ran through every room in her quarters but there was no one. She realized the palace was deserted. There was no one here. But Haruka and Michiru would not go off and leave her. Or would they? Faith knew that out of the twins she was the bigger handful. Did Haruka and Michiru decide they did not want her anymore? Faith quickly dismissed that thought out of her mind. Of course they didn't. Haruka and Michiru loved her. They would never leave her. Something weird was going on and Faith was going to find out what.  
She dashed out of the palace and off the grounds. The streets were also deserted. In fact there was not a living soul in sight. There were cars on the street but no one was in them. It was like the world had ended and she was the only one left. Faith shuddered at that idea. "What happened," she called out. "Where is everyone?"  
"They are all gone child," a cold voice behind her said.   
Faith jumped and whirled around. A woman was standing there. "Who are you," she demanded.  
"My name is Garnet," snarled the woman. "I am so glad to meet you Sailor Chibi Uranus."  
"How do you know I am Sailor Chibi Uranus," shouted Faith.  
"My comrades have taken care of your sister and the rest of the Chibi Scouts," Garnet replied. "Now I am here to take care of you."  
"How dare you," screamed Faith and she flew at Garnet.   
Garnet only laughed as she pushed Faith down. "You are no match for me," she laughed. "You are just a little girl."  
Faith gritted her teeth. "What did all of you do to my sister and my friends," she asked. "Why are doing this to us?"  
"All in good time my dear," laughed Garnet.  
Faith could not take it. She pulled out her transformation pen and shouted, "URANUS POWER MAKE UP!" Wind whipped around her, melting her clothes into her Sailor Scout uniform. "I am the Chibi Scout of wind, Sailor Chibi Uranus and I will punish you in the name of Uranus."  
"Go ahead," Garnet told her. "There is no one left for you once you destroy me."  
"Where is everyone," screamed Chibi Uranus. "What did you do to them?"  
"Everyone is gone," Garnet replied. "You are the only one left in this world."  
"Liar," screamed Chibi Uranus.  
"Am I," asked Garnet. "Look around child. There is not a soul around."  
Chibi Uranus swallowed and looked around. There was no one else in sight. She was alone. "They will be back once I defeat you," she quivered.  
"How can you be so sure," asked Garnet. "The world is deserted except for you. Are you absolutely positive that they will return?"  
"Shut up," screamed Chibi Uranus and she powered up. "EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!" Her attack headed toward Garnet who only stepped out of the way. A bolt of energy flew out of her hand and Chibi Uranus got flung down on the ground. She hit her head against the pavement. Moaning in pain, Chibi Uranus pulled herself to her feet. She saw blood on the pavement.  
"It's an unpleasant feeling isn't it," sneered Garnet. "Being all alone and the only one left in the world. You always say you are independent but your biggest fear is being alone. You cannot handle the loneliness and isolation."  
"Shut up," choked Chibi Uranus as a tear rolled down her face. "They will come back."  
"You don't know that for sure," Garnet's voice hissed at her. "You are alone. Your biggest fear came true."  
Chibi Uranus screamed and ran. It was not true. She was not alone. She continued running hoping she would see someone. There was not a soul in sight. Chibi Uranus sat down and began to sob something she always scorned when her sister or the other children did it. "I am alone," she choked. "Why won't anyone help me?"  
  
Hope was glad to be spending time with her five-year-old daughter Grace. Being a Sailor Scout took up a lot of her time and she did not spend as much time with Grace as she would like. Haruka and Michiru were wonderful grandparents and Grace adored them. For that Hope was grateful. Today she decided to take the day off and be with Grace who did not have school that day.  
"Mama," Grace piped up. "Can we play the piano together?"  
"Of course," Hope smiled down at her daughter. Together the two of them walked to the palace music room and sat down at the piano. Grace was learning how to play and was doing very well. Together the two of them played a simple song.  
"That's wonderful," commented a voice. Hope looked up and saw Cosmic Pluto walking in.  
"Aunt Maggie," squealed Grace as she jumped down off the stool and ran over to Cosmic Pluto.  
"Hi little one," Cosmic Pluto scooped the child up and kissed her.  
"Maggie it is so good to see you," said Hope. "Are you here to spend time with Rose?"  
"Not this time," Cosmic Pluto replied. "Do you remember the battle with Sardonyx?"  
"How could I forget," Hope shuddered. She had been put through a very painful ordeal involving music. Each Chibi Scout was and then there was the big battle with Sardonyx in the end.  
"Did Faith ever tell you who helped her," asked Cosmic Pluto.  
"Come to think of it, no," Hope replied.   
"I am not surprised," Cosmic Pluto said. "It was you."  
"Me," gasped Hope. "How come I don't remember?"  
"Because for you that has not happened yet," Cosmic Pluto told her. "It is time for you to go and help you sister."  
"I see," whispered Hope understanding. She sighed and looked down at Grace. She knelt down in front of the child. "Grace," she said. "Mama has to go and help someone for a little while. I am going to have to leave you with your grandparents."  
"Will you be back Mama," asked Grace.  
"I won't be long Darling," Hope pulled her child into her arms.   
"Okay," sighed Grace.  
Hope hugged her child and gazed at Cosmic Pluto. "Give me a few minutes and I will be there."  
  
Chibi Uranus continued to walk the deserted streets of Crystal Tokyo trying to find a living soul. The quiet and still air was eerie. Chibi Uranus hated it. She grew up feeling loved and was always surrounded by the people who loved her. Garnet was right. She did fear being alone. It scared her. Chibi Uranus never told anyone her fear. She was tough and wanted everyone to believe she was tough. So she occasionally scorned Annika, Ariel, and Madelyn who all still cried if their parents were leaving for just one night. If Haruka and Michiru ever went out of town without the twins, Faith put on a bold face but deep down inside she was always afraid they would not come back.  
Now here she was facing her biggest fear. The loneliness and isolation was overwhelming. What was it Lita always told her? People needed people. Chibi Uranus always scoffed at that but now she could see it was true. "Come on everyone," she choked as she furiously realized she was on the verge of tears. "I need someone. I am alone."  
"You are not alone Faith," a voice from behind her said.  
Chibi Uranus whirled around and saw a woman standing behind her. There was something familiar about this woman. "Do I know you," she asked.  
"Yes you do," the woman replied. "I am your twin's future self."  
"Hope," gasped Chibi Uranus. "You are all grown up."  
"Yes I am," Hope replied. She pulled out her transformation stick. "NEPTUNE COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!" Chibi Uranus watched as her sister's future self transformed into Sailor Cosmic Neptune.  
"Are you to here to help me," asked Chibi Uranus.  
"Of course," replied Cosmic Neptune. "I always help my best friend."  
"Hope I am so scared," Chibi Uranus admitted. "Everyone is gone. I am so alone."  
"This is an illusion," Cosmic Neptune told her. "Once you defeat Garnet the illusion will disappear and you will be back with the people who love you."  
"Then I will have to tell everyone how scared I was," choked Chibi Uranus angrily.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Cosmic Neptune knelt down in front of her. "I am your twin and I know you better than anyone else. You do not have to hide your feelings in front of me."  
Chibi Uranus tumbled into Cosmic Neptune's arms. She was so lucky to have a twin who she could share her thoughts and fears with. "How are you going to help me," she asked.  
Cosmic Neptune pulled her to a standing position. "Close your eyes," she instructed. Chibi Uranus did as she was told. Cosmic Neptune placed her finger on Chibi Uranus's tiara and it began to glow. Chibi Uranus felt a power she had never felt before flow into her.  
"What did you do," she asked.  
"I have temporarily loaned you my power," Cosmic Neptune told her. "I am stronger now than I was when I was a little girl. You can use this power to defeat Garnet."  
"There is something I must ask you," Chibi Uranus said nervously. "Is it over after this?"  
"No," replied Cosmic Neptune. "But each of you must remain strong in order to win."  
"I will," promised Chibi Uranus. "And thank you."  
Cosmic Neptune hooked her finger around Chibi Uranus's finger. "I know you and I know you will succeed. Good luck my best friend."  
Chibi Uranus nodded and watched as her sister's future self faded out of sight. She turned and headed back in the direction Garnet was in.  
  
Garnet was proud of herself. She managed to find this particular Chibi Scout's fear. With any luck she will be beaten and Garnet can triumph.  
"There you are," Chibi Uranus came up to her. "How dare you create an illusion to make me crazy. I will not let you fool me anymore."  
"You little brat," laughed Garnet. "This is not an illusion. You are all alone."  
"No I am not," shouted Chibi Uranus and she powered up. "EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!" Garnet screamed as the attack hit her.   
"Impossible," she shouted. "How did your attack get so powerful all of the sudden?"  
"Someone very dear to me helped me," replied Chibi Uranus.  
Garnet furiously powered up and threw a bolt of energy at Chibi Uranus. Chibi Uranus screamed as she hit the ground. She groaned in pain as her entire body scraped against the pavement. She shakily stood up and powered up again. Since Garnet had just used her power this was the best time to attack. "EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!" Garnet screamed in pain as the attack engulfed her. She vanished. Relieved Chibi Uranus sank to her knees. A tear fell down her face as she began to remember the loneliness and isolation. The illusion around her disappeared as signs of life returned.  
  
"I am so glad you wanted to get out for a little while Darling," Setsuna told Maggie.  
"Mom when am I going to feel better," asked Maggie. "I hate these nightmares I am having."  
Setsuna knelt down and pulled Maggie into her arms. "Just keep cooperating and you will be all right," she assured. "Amy told me you are doing well but it will take time. Just be patient."  
"I will Mom," Maggie replied as she returned the hug. She looked around the garden and saw a figure hunched on the ground. "Mom look," she gasped.  
Setsuna turned and saw Chibi Uranus. "Oh dear," she murmured. She and Maggie rushed over to Chibi Uranus. "Are you all right Faith," she asked since she already knew what happened.  
"Aunt Setsuna, Maggie," whispered Chibi Uranus. "It's really you."  
"Faith," called another voice and Haruka came up to the group. "Are you all right?"  
Chibi Uranus flung her arms around Haruka. "Haruka Papa," she cried as tears rolled down her face. She was so glad to see everyone that all she could do was cry.  
  
Amy was not surprised when Faith was brought to her. There were numerous scratches all over the child but other than that she was physically okay. Faith tried to put on a front that she was emotionally okay too but Haruka and Michiru who knew her well could tell that she was disturbed. Faith had grown very hostile and did not want to cooperate with Amy. Raye recommended the massages so Haruka and Michiru made Faith go through them. Nightmares plagued Faith's sleep. Now both girls were crawling into bed with their parents' every night. Now Neo-Queen Serenity and the Sailor Scouts had one major question on their mind. What happened next?  
  
In his lair Lord Sardonyx smiled in satisfaction. "Now all of you Chibi Scouts are traumatized," he laughed. "It is time for the final step. Prepare for your destruction little girls because it is near."  
  
  
  
  



	10. Triumph

Hi Everyone! Well here is the tenth and final part of the Doom series. This is the longest series I have ever written. I am so glad everyone is enjoying it. For all of you who have given this series such wonderful reviews I say thank you. They are greatly appreciated.  
Email address: AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Web Site: http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created all of the Chibi Scouts except for Rini.  
Note: This part takes place about three days after Part Nine ends.  
  
Doom  
Part Ten: Triumph  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Lord Sardonyx sat in his lair planning his next move. All of the Chibi Scouts were emotionally crippled now. He can now work on destroying them. Once the Chibi Scouts were out of the way Lord Sardonyx could take over the world.  
"My Lord," his aide Jewel came forward. "May I ask what was the purpose of emotionally crippling the Sailor Chibi Scouts?"  
"With their emotions being what they are now they will be in no position to fight," Sardonyx explained. "I can destroy them easier now. Once they are destroyed their parents will be so full of grief that they will be easily defeated. Then this world will be mine."  
"I see," Jewel said. "And how did you come up with the idea of emotionally crippling the Chibi Scouts?"  
"When I had Jade try and take over the world the first time one Chibi Scout stood in her way, Sailor Chibi Mars," Sardonyx explained. "I realized how greatly I underestimated the Chibi Scouts. When I saw how emotionally traumatized Chibi Mars was after she defeated Jade I decided to emotionally cripple all of the Chibi Scouts. That way taking over the world would be easier."   
"Brilliant plan as always my Lord," Jewel bowed to him.  
"Papa," another voice spoke up. Sardonyx turned to see his little girl Sard coming in.  
"What is it my princess," he asked.  
"When are you going to be done with your latest mission," Sard asked.  
"As soon as I eliminate all those who stand in our way," Sardonyx replied. "Once I take over the world, you will become queen. How would you like that Sard?"  
"I would love it Papa," Sard said with a gleam in her eye.  
"Then give me time my dear child," Sardonyx placed his hand on the child's head. "Once the Chibi Scouts are out of the way we will be one step closer to ruling the world."  
"I cannot wait Papa," Sard replied.  
  
Amy was exhausted. She had sessions with Hope, Maggie and Daisy this afternoon. They were all showing progress but they were still very traumatized. On top of all that two of the palace officials were sick so she had to examine them today as well. Ariel was doing well today for which Amy was grateful but she still had to keep up with the child. She had put Ariel to bed about an hour ago but she knew it was only a matter of time before she woke up from her nightmares.  
Her communicator beeped and she reached down and activated it. Serenity's face appeared on it. "Amy," she said. "We are going to have a Scout meeting tomorrow while the girls are in school. We want to try and track down this enemy who was behind what happened to the girls."  
"You better believe I will be there," Amy grimly replied. Normally very gentle Amy was very angry at what had happened to her child. The others were angry as well. All of them had one thing in mind; destroy the person who was behind all of this.  
"Don't worry Amy," Serenity's comforting voice assured her. "We'll get to the bottom of this. I will see you in the morning."  
As soon as Amy signed off a scream came from Ariel's bedroom. She immediately jumped up and ran toward the room. This had become normal.  
  
"We must think of some way to track down this enemy," Serenity said at the meeting the next day. All of the Scouts were present.  
"Wait until I get a hold of him," Lita gritted her teeth in rage. "I will make him pay for what he did to my child."  
"You and me both," growled Raye. "I think once we get rid of this person Annika will sleep better at night."  
"Once I get a hold of him I will make regret the day he ever heard of the Chibi Scouts," Haruka said fiercely.  
"There is nothing we can do," Setsuna interjected.   
"What do you mean Setsuna Mama," cried Hotaru. "We have to do something."  
"This is a battle the girls must fight alone," Setsuna explained. "It is the only way they will be completely healed."  
"They are in no position to fight," protested Mina. "I don't know about the rest of you but my daughter certainly has not been herself since her ordeal."  
"None of the children have," Setsuna replied. "But if the girls are ever going to be completely healed then they have to be the ones to destroy the source."  
"I am forced to agree," Amy said. "All of the girls have anger toward this but they have not allowed it to surface yet. If this is the way they can heal then we must let them fight this one themselves."  
"And just how are we going to convince them of that," demanded Michiru. "The twins cannot even think of fighting right now."  
"That is a good question Amy," Serenity pointed out. "Rini has no interest in being a Scout right now."  
"I will schedule a group session with the girls this afternoon," Amy decided out loud. "I will try and convince them that it is the only way they can heal."  
"So what should we do," asked Raye.  
"Just bring your child to me after school," Amy replied.  
"Very well," sighed Lita. "But this had better be the right thing to do."  
"It is," assured Setsuna. Everyone reluctantly agreed to the appointment.  
  
"What do you mean I have to go to a group session," shouted Gloria. "I thought I had the afternoon off from all these therapies."  
"I'm sorry Darling but you need to go to this," Mina patiently explained.  
"Well I am not going," snapped Gloria rudely as she sat down.  
Mina quietly counted to ten. "You have to go and there will be no argument," she sternly stated. "I will drag you there if I have to but you are going and that is the final word."  
Gloria sighed and clamped her mouth shut. She knew it was no use arguing with her mother. She never won.  
  
"Mama," whined Annika. "Why do I have to go to this?"  
"Aunt Amy has something very important to talk to all of you about," Raye explained.   
Annika sighed. She and Raye were on their way to see Amy. When Annika came home from school her mother had sprung the news that there was to be a group session this afternoon. Annika did not want to go. She had a rough day at school and all she wanted was to snuggle up with her mother right now.  
Raye knelt down and put her hands on Annika's shoulders. "I know all of this has been rough on you Sweetheart," she gently said. "But hopefully all of this will blow over soon and we can get back to our normal lives." Raye wished she could magically make all of this disappear. Annika had always been sensitive but in the last few weeks she had become emotionally unstable. When she got onto one of her crying jags only Raye or Amy could calm her down. Several times Raye had to go to the school to calm the child down.  
Annika just flung her arms around her mother and did not say a word. She had a feeling something big was going to happen soon.  
  
"Why are we here," asked Daisy as she sat down in one of the chairs Amy had put out for them.  
"I decided we need to have a group session," Amy explained. She was sitting in one of the chairs with Ariel in her lap.  
"Why do we need to have one of those," asked Maggie as she twirled a lock of her hair.  
"The Scouts and the Queen had a meeting this morning," Amy replied. "We wanted to try and find the person who is behind all of this."  
"And then you take care of him," Ariel eagerly piped up.  
"I'm afraid not Darling," Amy told her. "We realized the only way you girls can be completely healed is for you to find this person and beat him yourself."  
"No," howled Madelyn.  
"Absolutely not," demanded Rini. "How could all of you even think of such a thing?"  
"Don't all of you love us," wailed Hope.  
"We are doing this because we love you," Amy explained. "All of you have buried anger over this which none of you have allowed to surface. We believe that if you confront your demons then you will be healed."  
"But it's all so scary," whined Annika.  
Amy reached over and took Annika's hand. She squeezed it gently. "I know it's scary," she gently said. "But believe in yourselves and each other and you will succeed." With that Amy gave Ariel a hug and a kiss and left the room so the girls could talk.  
"She's probably right," Maggie softly whispered.  
"She's always right," grumbled Gloria.  
"What she said made sense," Rini sighed as she stood up. "All of you are still young but I understood where our parents are coming from. If we are to be healed we need to fight this monster on our own."  
"Then let's do it," declared Daisy standing up.  
"I'm with you," agreed Rini. She looked at the others. "What about the rest of you?"  
Gloria thought hard for a moment and then nodded her head. Maggie stood up and went over to them. She did not need to say anything. Rini knew she was in.  
"Okay," whispered Ariel and Madelyn agreed.  
"Count me in too," added Annika.  
"I'll do it," said Hope. She turned to her sister. "What about you Faith?"  
Faith had not said a word since she came in. Her ordeal was the most recent therefore she was the one hurting the most right now. Hope took her hand. "We can do it," she reassured her. Faith nodded her head in agreement.  
"Then it's settled," Rini said. "Annika the first step is in your hands."  
  
Annika knelt down in front of the fire. The rest of the girls were behind her watching. Annika began to concentrate on what she wanted to find out. She began chanting, "Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Zai, Zen!" The flames flared up and an image of a man appeared. "That's him," Annika cried out.   
"Who is he," asked Rini. "Where can we find him?"  
Annika concentrated harder. "His name is Lord Sardonyx," she whispered. "He set up his base in the woods. There is a cave there. That is where he is."  
"Then let's go and find him," Rini declared and everyone nodded their heads.  
  
The girls headed toward the woods. All of them were a bit nervous but they were all determined to put an end to this.   
"Girls," said Rini. "We are going to win this. All of you are great scouts and I am proud to be your leader."  
"And we are honored to be on the team," Maggie replied and everyone nodded in agreement.   
"Then let's go," declared Rini holding up her broach.  
"Right," yelled everyone as they held up their transformation pens.  
"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"SATURN POWER MAKE UP!"  
Bright lights of different transformations surrounded each girl. Scout uniforms replaced everyday clothes. Each girl ended her transformations in different poses.  
"Are we ready Sailors," called Cosmic Moon.  
"We are ready," shouted the Chibi Scouts and everyone headed toward the base.  
  
In his lair Lord Sardonyx activated his sphere. He saw the young Sailor Scouts heading toward his base. "Well, well," he laughed. "It looks like there has been a change of plans. They want to come and fight. Well I will just have to bring them into the battle." Lord Sardonyx held up his sphere and activated it. He disappeared.   
  
"Have you tracked him yet Chibi Mercury," asked Cosmic Moon.  
"Not yet," Chibi Mercury replied as she scanned the area with her visor and computer. "But I am picking up an unusual energy source."  
"What kind of source," asked Chibi Pluto.   
"I am not certain," Chibi Mercury replied. "I am trying to figure it out."  
Chibi Mars gave a loud gasp, "I sense an evil aura coming right toward us."  
Before anyone had a chance to do anything a large beam of energy came down on top of the Chibi Scouts. They all screamed in pain and vanished.  
  
Lord Sardonyx watched as an opening appeared in the sky. The Sailor Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Scouts fell out of the hole and landed in a heap on the ground.  
"Welcome Sailor Cosmic Moon and the Sailor Chibi Scouts," Sardonyx greeted.   
"Who are you," demanded Cosmic Moon as she pulled herself up. Chibi Pluto helped Chibi Saturn to her feet.  
"I am Lord Sardonyx," he replied. "I am the one you seek."  
"So it was you who was behind all of this," screamed Chibi Venus. She powered up, "VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" The giant heart flew out, exploded and sent out a vibrating shock wave. Lord Sardonyx only laughed and absorbed the attack.   
"Your little attacks are nothing," he laughed. "You might as well surrender. I am going to destroy you."  
"That's what you think," shouted Chibi Uranus and she powered up, "EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!" Lord Sardonyx was not ready for this attack and he fell down.   
"How dare you," he shouted. "I am more powerful than any of you." He held up his sphere. Energy shot out from it and blasted Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus. They were sent sprawling. Chibi Pluto and Chibi Jupiter were next. He then took out Chibi Mars and Chibi Venus. Finally he got Chibi Mercury and Chibi Saturn. All of them were sent sprawling and lay in a heap on the ground.  
"Why you," shouted Cosmic Moon and she ran toward him holding up her scepter. Lord Sardonyx only laughed and held up his sphere. Cosmic Moon was levitated toward him.  
"Now I have got the leader and the future queen," he sneered. "When I finish with you I can take over the world. I promised my daughter she would be queen."   
"That will never happen," shouted Cosmic Moon. "I will destroy you first."  
Lord Sardonyx laughed harder. "Let's see you try." His sphere glowed and Cosmic Moon screamed in pain. "That's right Princess," he said. "You writhe here in pain until you die. Then I will get her friends."  
Chibi Mars came around. She groggily sat up and saw what was happening. She remembered her battle with Jade, finding everyone unconscience, the injuries she received and the difficult ordeal she had been through these last several weeks. Her anger grew.  
Chibi Venus pulled herself up and saw what was happening. She remembered being placed in an alternate reality where Annika was dead, Raye was missing, Daisy was in a coma and Mina was in a mental institution because of her. She remembered the pain she felt and her anger grew.  
Chibi Mercury weakly sat up and saw what was happening. She remembered seeing the dead bodies of her friends. She remembered them becoming zombies and blaming her for their deaths. She remembered the terror she felt and her anger grew.  
Chibi Jupiter pulled herself to her knees and saw what was happening to Cosmic Moon. She remembered being led to believe that her attacks killed innocent people. She recalled how physically sick she made herself after the ordeal. Her anger grew.  
Chibi Pluto rolled over and saw what was happening. She remembered the wasteland she saw. She remembered seeing the dead bodies of the queen and her mother. She remembered the terror and anguish she felt. Her anger grew.  
Chibi Saturn looked up and saw what Sardonyx was doing to Cosmic Moon. She remembered being placed in a maze. She remembered all of the youmas she had to fight and how she almost became dinner to two giant spiders. She recalled the fear she had to opening doors after that. Her anger grew.  
Chibi Neptune sat up. She watched what was happening to Cosmic Moon. She remembered the damaging music ringing in her ears and the surgery she had to have because of it. She remembered how the only person she could be with afterwards was Michiru. Her anger grew.  
Chibi Uranus stood up. She watched what Sardonyx was doing. She remembered having to face her biggest fear. She remembered how she felt when she was crying. Her anger grew.  
Cosmic Moon continued to scream in pain. Lord Sardonyx laughed an easy laugh. "That's right Princess. Scream all you can because it won't be much longer. You will be dead soon."  
"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"  
"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!"  
The three attacks hit Lord Sardonyx who screamed and released his attack on Cosmic Moon. Cosmic Moon fell to the ground. Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Neptune ran over and helped her up.  
"How dare you," screamed Chibi Venus in rage. She turned to the others. "We have to get his with all we have."  
"Right," shouted the others and they pulled out their transformation sticks.  
"Guardian Planet Mars lend me more power," cried Chibi Mars and her pen began to glow.  
"Guardian Planet Mercury lend me more power," cried Chibi Mercury and her pen began to glow.  
"Guardian Planet Jupiter lend me more power," cried Chibi Jupiter and her pen began to glow.  
"Guardian Planet Venus lend me more power," cried Chibi Venus and her pen began to glow.  
"Guardian Planet Pluto lend me more power," cried Chibi Pluto and her pen began to glow.  
"Guardian Planet Saturn lend me more power," cried Chibi Saturn and her pen began to glow.  
"Guardian Planet Neptune lend me more power," cried Chibi Neptune and her pen began to glow.  
"Guardian Planet Uranus lend me more power," cried Chibi Uranus and her pen began to glow.  
"Silver Imperium Crystal give me the power to conquer and destroy this fiend," shouted Cosmic Moon holding up the crystal.  
"GUARDIAN PLANETS GIVE US POWER," yelled the Chibi Scouts and they held up their pens. They closed their eyes and the pens glowed with stronger power. The power rushed through all of them. Their bodies began to glow.  
"I'll destroy you yet Chibi Scouts," shouted Lord Sardonyx. He held up his sphere and activated it. It began to glow.  
Cosmic Moon held the crystal out toward Lord Sardonyx. It glowed and shot out energy repelling the energy from the sphere. Cosmic Moon gritted her teeth as the strain took its toll on her.  
"Let's go," shouted Chibi Pluto.  
"Right," shouted all the Chibi Scouts. Their bodies glowed and a rainbow of lights flew out of them. They merged with the energy of the silver crystal.  
"Impossible," shouted Lord Sardonyx as he began to weaken.  
"You will not succeed," screamed Cosmic Moon as she increased the power of the crystal. Lord Sardonyx screamed as his energy got overpowered. His sphere shattered and the powers from the crystal and the Chibi Scouts engulfed him. He screamed as he disintegrated.   
The Chibi Scouts all collapsed as they fainted, completely drained of energy. Cosmic Moon sank down and gasped, "We did it." She activated the silver crystal to transport them all home before she too blacked out.  
  
"She's waking up," she heard a voice say as she came around. Rini opened her eyes and saw her parents standing over her. "Mom, Dad," she croaked.  
"It's okay Darling," Serenity whispered to her. "It's all over now."  
"You have been out of it for two days," Endymion added.  
Rini just nodded her head. Suddenly she sat up, "The others!"  
"They are fine," Serenity assured her as she gestured toward the other beds in the hospital room. "They are just now waking up too."  
Rini looked over and saw the other girls. Some were awake and talking with their parents. Others were sleeping peacefully. Relieved Rini sank back on her pillow. It was over.  
  
Amy was pleased. She had met with each of the girls and all of them were much more stable than before. Destroying the person behind what had happened to each of them had worked. They still needed to talk about what happened but they were all laughing and playing again like before. The nightmares were less frequent now. They had made remarkable progress.  
"Mommy," a voice came from the door. Amy looked up and saw Ariel standing there.  
"Hi Sweetie," Amy replied as she held out her arms. Ariel ran into them. Amy picked the little girl up and carried her over to the chair. She sat down with the child on her lap.  
"I'm so glad we beat Lord Sardonyx," Ariel told her mother.  
"I am very proud of all of you," Amy smiled as she held the child close to her. "You are all doing so much better now."  
"I feel a lot better," Ariel replied. She gazed up at Amy. "What will you give me if I gave you a giant hug?"  
"I would give you a giant kiss," Amy replied. Ariel flung her arms around Amy and hugged her. Amy returned the hug with a kiss. Things were getting back to normal.  
  
In Lord Sardonyx's realm his daughter Sard sat bitterly staring at her father's throne. Anger built up in side of her. "Sailor Cosmic Moon and those Chibi Scouts killed my Papa," she growled. "I will get them for this." Her eyes glowed as she began to plot revenge.  
  
That's the end of the "Doom" series. Coming up will be a one part sequel titled "Possessed." Be on the look out.  
  



End file.
